Arabian Nights
by QueMontgomery
Summary: AU-An Arabian princess comes to Hogwarts under mysterious circumstances. Can Harry resist this beautiful stranger and the secret that binds them together? There's only one problem- She's engaged(you'll never guess who)RonHer.ref. CH.15 UP!
1. Back to School

Disclaimer: All of the characters you know aren't mine. Those you don't recognize, as well as the plot, IS mine- so no stealing it!

Author's note: well, this is my first, so R&R. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter one: Back to School

"Harry! Come on! It's time to get up, mate!"

Even though he heard his friend Ron's voice, Harry pretended not to, and rolled over in his bed. "Urnngmmm.." he moaned in reply.

"Come on!" Ron said impatiently, tugging on Harry's sheets, "We're going to be late for the train, Leo! Twittersing is already downstairs completely ready and mum's gone berserk! We have to hurry!"

Harry looked up to see Ron throwing things pell-mell into random trunks. Harry sat up and threw his pillow at his friend, whacking him in the back of the head and sending a few feathers flying. They shared a laugh and Harry got out of bed, reaching for his jeans.

"Alright, I'm up!" Harry announced putting on his pants, "Now stop fussing about like a mother hen and get dressed yourself. Here, let me do that for you-"Harry grabbed his wand, pointed to the trunks and muttered "Scourgify!" and the room cleaned itself. The drawers pushed themselves in, books righted themselves and shirts, robes, pants and socks fit themselves neatly into their respective trunks.

"Thanks, Leo" Ron said breathlessly, peeling off his maroon nightshirt

Harry grinned at his newfound nickname. "No problem, Scurry" Harry looked about the room for his shirt. He put it on and looked into the mirror trying to flatten the collar.

"You need a hair cut, Scruffy!" the mirror commented

"I like it this way!" Harry stated defiantly, rumpling his hair. In the mirror, he saw an average looking 17 year old with jet-black hair and round green eyes. Harry was off to his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. This was not so unusual, but many other things were. For one thing, he had been made Head boy. This surprised him more than anyone else he had told. For another thing, he was a lot taller and stronger. Since the past month had been spent at the Burrow with Ron and his family, Harry didn't have the usual backbreaking chores that Aunt Petunia set him to keep him into shape. So, he had convinced Ron to go to the gym with him a few times a week. Ron was more excited than Harry thought any self-respecting teenager should be about weight lifting, but Harry didn't want to rain on Ron's parade.

Ron thought of how funny it was that full-grown men would regularly lift heavy pieces of metal for seemingly no reason at all. He used to say so, too, until he nearly got himself into a fight with a very formidable looking man. After that, he kept his questions and comments to himself, at least until they got back to the Burrow. After getting dressed and good-bye's to the Weasleys, Harry, Ron, and Hermione Apparated to King's Cross station, got onto Platform 9 ¾ and made it to the train seconds before it left.

"Phew," Ron said, flopping down onto the seat in an empty compartment. "I'm glad we got to the train on time," Hermione said, sitting across from Harry and Ron, "If you two hadn't have passed your apparition tests yesterday, we never would've made it." "Just because you could apparate perfectly after 4 tries doesn't mean everyone else will get it as quickly," sneered Ron. "Harry," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's comment and rummaging through her bag, "shouldn't you be in the prefect's compartment telling the prefects what to do? You _are_ Head Boy now..."

She pulled out a very thick book and cracked it open.

"Oh- er, yeah, I s'pose.." Harry shrugged. "Well, get going then," Ron grinned, "We'll be right here."

"Okay. Later, then."

Harry stood and left, making his way to the prefect's compartment. The Head Girl wasn't there yet. He wondered who it could be. He had asked over the summer and it wasn't a fellow Gryffindor as far as anyone knew. But, before he realized it, the prefects from each of the four houses filled the room, and yet the Head Girl was nowhere in sight. _Well, I guess I'm on my own then_, Harry thought. He told the prefects all that the letter had said to tell them, answered their stupid questions, and sent them on their way. He walked back to his own compartment. Now, Neville Longbottom had dropped in, and he and Ron were playing Exploding Snap. As usual, Hermione was still deeply absorbed in her book.

Neville looked up at the sound of the compartment door sliding open, and smiled when he saw whom it was. "Hello, Harry," he greeted, "Had a good summer at the Burrow with the Weasleys?"

"Yeah, it was cool," Harry replied, "but I want to hear about your vacation. They say your parents are cured. Did you have a good time living with them?"

Hermione looked up. "Neville- your parents are cured??? That's spectacular! Tell me all about it!" Neville grinned. "Well, their attendant was sort of new and he tripped, you see, and did some sort of charm- they still have no clue exactly what he did- and it hit my parents and knocked them unconscious. Well when they woke up, my mother asked the nurse, calm as you please, 'Excuse me my dear, but could I possibly trouble you for a cup of tea when you get the chance?' After that..."

Harry stopped listening. He had read all of this in the last Daily Prophet. Turning to Ron, he muttered, "Those prefects were murder. Sorry it took so long, but they're regular gits, the lot of them." "I was a prefect!" Ron whispered. "Yeah," Harry agreed, "but you were a cool prefect. These set, well, they reminded me of Percy. Except the Gryffindor ones, of course." Ron grinned. "Of course!" Harry looked out of the window and thought outloud, "I still can't believe I was made Head Boy..." "I still can't believe Hermione didn't get Head Girl!" Ron commented in an awed voice.

"Yeah. I wonder who it is..."

"Who what is?"

"Who the Head Girl is...She never showed up to school the prefects."

"Really? That's strange."

Yeah...Strange..."


	2. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: Much as it pains me to say it, it's not mine, except for the FABULOUSLY ENTERTAINING plot. That's mine.

Author's note: I know the last chapter didn't contain much, but I just had to set things up. This chapter will be better.... Read on...AND REVIEW!! It's the only thing that keeps me alive! Keep me alive! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!

P.S- you pronounce Aliyonese "a-LEE-o-NEES" (you'll know what I'm talking about later)

Chapter two: A New Arrival

After the carriage ride to the castle, Harry Ron and Hermione took their places at the Gryffindor table. On instinct, they all ran their eyes across the staff table. They saw all of the professors they recognized and knew so well, save for Hagrid, who was still leading the first years across the lake. "That's..._unusual_," Hermione murmured. "What?" Harry and Ron asked. "That," she said, gesturing towards the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked as normal as ever in his bottle green robes, talking animatedly to Professor Sinistra. After that, Harry saw what Hermione was talking about. There was a high-backed, golden-gilt chair, padded on the arms and back with lush, purple velvet. It was situated right next to Dumbledore. "Must be for someone very important..." muttered Hermione. "Harry," Ron said, turning to his friend, "You're Head Boy. Do you know who that's for? Are we having a visitor?" Harry shrugged. "I dunno," he answered truthfully.

A hush fell over the Great Hall as the first years entered. They looked younger and more naive to Harry every year. The new students were sorted, and Dumbledore stood to make his announcements. "Ah, come on," Ron whispered impatiently, "get it over with! I'm starving!" "Ron! Will you stop being a little piggy and get your mind away from your stomach!" Hermione admonished, "You really need to listen to what Dumbledore has to say! You, too, Harry!" But before Harry could reply, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome, new students, to Hogwarts! And to our returning ladies and gentlemen, welcome back! I'm sure this will be a very profitable year for us all. We have a _very_ new student that will be joining us shortly. She is my only granddaughter-" Here, the Headmaster was cut off by the many empathetic _Awwwwww_'s coming from the girls of Hogwarts. He smiled and continued. "-and she is Head Girl. I appointed her Head Girl because I thought it would be an easy way for everyone to get to know her." "That explains it." Harry whispered.

There was a loud BANG! At the door, and the heavy double doors to the Great Hall flew open. The students all jumped and turned to the entrance. There, sitting cross-legged on an Oriental rug that was hovering a few feet off of the ground, was a girl. At least, Harry thought it was a girl. She was so covered by her long dress and robes, as well as a veil that he could hardly ell. However, she had long mahogany hair and such deep hazel eyes that h was willing to bet that the person was female. "Ah," Dumbledore said in the silence, "There she is now." Harry couldn't believe it. _This was his granddaughter???_ She looked like something straight out of _Arabian Knights_!

The girl looked straight ahead as her carpet rose and flew smoothly to where Dumbledore stood in front of the staff table. She stood up, and the flying carpet buckled and folded, turning itself into a staircase. She dismounted and snapped her fingers. The carpet disappeared with a _ crack! . _Standing beside her grandfather, the girl solemnly surveyed the silent room, her hands held in front of her, hidden in her sleeves.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, put his arm comfortingly around the girl's shoulders and said, "Everyone! May I introduce my granddaughter- Her Majesty Guenivere Anna Maria Porphyngenita Commenus, Princess of the Aliyonese Empire." The princess took a step forward, looked around the room for a moment, and slowly made a deep and graceful bow.


	3. Feelings for the Princess?

Disclaimer: you know the drill. If you don't, shame on you.

Author's note: Hope you likey-likey. If not…well…. screw you. This chapter is longer, but the good stuff comes in later. Sorry!

Chapter Three: Feelings for the Princess?

There was complete and utter silence. The girl looked to her grandfather as though for explanation. He cleared his throat once more and said, "Let the feast begin." The instant the food filled the golden plates, chaos reigned. The chatter and calls and the whispers were louder than ever.

"Who is she?"

"It's Dumbledore's granddaughter, you git."

"Is she going to take over Hogwarts?"

"Don't be stupid!"

"What house will she be in?"

"Why is she here?"

Harry turned to his friends and asked, "What d'you reckon?" After that he remained in his own thoughts. This stranger came to Hogwarts. _And she's Head Girl?_ he thought _What was Dumbledore trying to pull? And why was she here?_ When dinner and the last of the dessert had been swept away, Dumbledore stood again. The room hushed immediately. The princess remained seated in her lush golden chair, which Harry now recognized as a throne. "I am sure you are all very curious about my granddaughter. She was placed very recently into my care. There was not any time to decide where she would stay, but she has requested to choose for herself as to what house she will belong to. Have you made your decision, my dear?" The princess rose from her seat and nodded. Not a word was spoken as the Hogwarts students waited with baited breath to see which house would have the privilege of having royalty in their house. "And…?" Dumbledore prodded. Her eyes scanned the four tables. She looked at her grandfather- and pointed to the Gryffindor table. Harry thought afterward that he was surprised the table didn't get flipped over. The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. Everyone was grinning and smiling, clapping and screaming. Dumbledore smiled a little grin as well. "Ah…yes…Well, now is the time for presentations. Will all of the boys from 6th and 7th year please line up in front of the princess?" The boys looked at one another, and with a scrape of chairs, all of the boys from 6th and 7th year made their way into a single file line. Dumbledore continued. "You will say your name and then make yourself known to the princess. I know this seems strange-" the princess' eyes flashed at her grandfather "-but it is the duty of the princess. Only after this ceremony may she speak freely to you." The princess rose from her seat of honour, walked around the staff table, and stood in front of the podium.

Poor Neville was first. He looked around for help, but when he saw that no assistance was to come, he gulped hard and stepped forward. "N-Neville L-Longbottom," he said shakily. Nodding, the princess stretched out her right hand. Unsure of what to do with it, Neville took it in his damp palm and shook it vigorously. The princess wrenched away from his grip, raised her hand, and brought it down swiftly on Neville's cheek. The sound of the hard slap she gave him resounded throughout the room, and all was still. Harry was around the middle of the line, but even from that distance he could see how cold and unrelenting her eyes were as she looked darkly upon Neville. However, after a few moments of silence, the princess reluctantly stuck out her hand again. Neville's eyes traveled over her shoulder to Dumbledore, silently pleading for help. The Headmaster got the hint immediately, reached over, grasped Professor Sinistra's hand and kissed it lightly. Neville turned back to the glowering girl in front of him, took her hand and kissed it. The princess did nothing but nod again, so Neville hurried quickly back to his seat. Ron was next. "Ron Weasley," he said hurriedly, kissing her hand and going back to the Gryffindor table.

The line moved slowly, and people started to get bored. Students began to talk softly, but Harry mainly caught snatches of nasty remarks from the 6th and 7th year girls.

"Honestly, it's not fair how she's made so much of"

"I bet she's really ugly. No normal person would hide her face like that."

"If I even suspectDylan

of enjoying having to kiss that stupid girl's hand, it's over!"

Harry just rolled his eyes. _Girls are too jealous._ How he wished he could meet a girl who wasn't so self-conscious and who didn't constantly need reassurance. However, he soon found that most boys in his age group were pretty stupid, too. Once they saw that the princess wasn't slapping people anymore, they even started taking liberties. Adrian Prewett, a sixth-year Ravenclaw, even started to kiss up her arm, at least until Dumbledore "**AHEM**"-ed loudly. After that, Adrian had to take the Walk of Shame back to his seat, his face a deep crimson.

When it was Harry's turn he stepped up, and looked at the princess. When he looked into her eyes, her large hazel eyes suddenly fell soft, and her face shone with an expression he could not read. He was mesmerized. Remembering why he was there, he said "Harry Potter" in a clear voice. This time, she handed him her right hand, instead of the left. He kissed it, and made his way back to his seat. Hermione and Ron were discussing something, but he wasn't listening. Instead, he turned back to where the princess stood. It was Malfoy's turn next, and as the Slytherin kissed her left hand, a sudden storm of anger and pain erupted in Harry. "Whoa!" Harry exclaimed softly, realizing how upset he was getting over nothing. Hermione stopped talking to Ron and asked Harry, "What is it?"

"I felt strange for a moment…I-I can't explain it…"Harry told them. "Well, try to." Ron replied brazenly. Hermione nodded. "We can't help you unless you talk to us, Harry," she counseled. "Well, when Malfoy was kissing the princess' hand, I felt like.."Harry blushed furiously and said the rest very fast, "-like I wanted to run up there, snap his head off, and carry the princess away on my broomstick."

Ron looked mildly surprised. "Got a little bout of jealousy there, have you?" "But why would I be jealous?" Harry argued, "I don't even know her!"

"Maybe you love her," Hermione contemplated.

"What?!?" Harry and Ron squawked. Hermione looked at Harry in a very business like way. "This reminds me of your father, Harry. Perhaps this was the way he felt the first time he met your mother."

"But I don't KNOW her!"

Hermione shrugged and said simply, "You asked, I answered." Harry looked to Ron, distressed. Ron gave him his patented "I-agree-with-you,-mate" look.

After the presentations, Dumbledore stood and dismissed them to bed. Harry had to go to the Head Dorms, reserved especially for the Head Boy and Girl. He parted with his friends and took the school letter out of his pocket. He didn't know where the Head Dorms were, and the letter told him how to get there, as well as the password.

After quite a few minutes of searching (which was not helped at all by befuddled directions from variousportraits, or a surprise visit from Peeves, the school poltergeist) Harry arrived at the correct portrait. It was a scene of a young farmer's daughter with all of her sheep. The shepardess giggled and asked, "Password?" in her girly sing-song voice. "Er-" Harry consulted the letter, "Cuckoo Flowers". She swung open, and he went inside, ready to turn in for bed.

My two cents: Like I said, the good stuff comes in later. I just had to include this stuff to set up the plot. Please review. This is my first fan fic, and I am hanging by a thread to know what you think. Well, as of now the story is To Be Continued…


	4. Gwen and Leo

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

Author's note: this is the first chapter where Harry starts to realize his feelings for the princess. And- because I'm tired of typing "the princess" or "she"- I've given her a nickname. Hope you like, and read on...

Chapter Four: Gwen and Leo

Once the portrait swung open, Harry stepped inside and quickly peeled off his robes and shirt. On the way there, Peeves had surprised him by dumping a bucket of freezing water over his head. Harry currently had a large and very cold piece of ice down his back. He hung his wet clothes on a nearby coat rack, and put the coat rack by the fire so they would dry. "Damn Peeves," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He heard the sharp intake if breath, and turned around.

There was the princess, wide-eyed at Harry's near nakedness. She had taken off her purple satin cloak and heavy blue silk robes; he saw that she was still wearing her sleeveless purple dress and veil. On her feet Harry saw blue satin slippers, curled up at the toe. She covered her veil where her mouth was and looked him up and down. "Oh!" she cried out in surprise. "I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized taking a few tentative steps closer to him and curtsying. "I had gone upstairs to find my book when I heard someone come in, so I came down to see who it was. I was afraid it might be Dra-...er...a stranger..."

Harry had the distinct impression that she was going to end her sentence a different way, then changed her mind. But he didn't press her. He had more important matters to see to, like aquiring a clean shirt. She set her book face down on the nearby table. "I-I'll just go upstairs- to change for bed..."she told him awkwardly. She lightly ascended the staircase to the right. He went up the stairs to the left and went to his dorm. All of his things were already there. Hedwig, he thought, must be in the Owlry. He changed into his pajama pants and a T-shirt and went downstairs into the Head's commonroom.

The princess wasn't down yet. Harry collapsed into a soft squishy couch in front of the fireplace. Closing his eyes, he pondered just what his feelings were for the princess, until he got the feeling he was being watched. Opening his eyelids, he nearly had a heart attack. Staring back at him were large, worried hazel eyes. The princess' face was so close to his that he could see every long eyelash around her eyes. "GAH!" he shouted in surprise, nearly falling off of the sofa. The princess jumped back in alarm.

Harry sat up and he saw that the princess had fallen to her knees and was bowing to him as in worship, her forehead to the floor and her arms outstretched. She was wearing what looked like a white silk nightgown and her purple veil. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, Master! Please forgive me!" she said hurredly. "Er-no..That's okay. You just- I'm not used to having people _stare_ at me like that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, wishing she'd get up. The girl got up, but remained sitting on the floor, her legs tucked underneath her and her hands on her knees. "It shan't happen again," she told him, her eyes cast to the floor.

"Is-er- there anything you.....um....wanted?" Harry asked, swallowing hard. "Oh!" she jumped up as though scalded, placed her fingers under her veil and into her mouth, and whistled loudly. Hedwig flew from the door to her dormitory and landed on the princess' shoulder."This owl came tapping at my window. The letter is addressed to you."

Herry walked over and took Hedwig with a mumbled "Thanks." He sat on the sofa, Hedwig on his knee, and opened the letter.

Leo,

Meet Scurry & me at the library tommorrow after dinner.

T.S.

It was from Hermione. Ever since the three of them had become unregistered Animagi, they had used nicknames and symbols. Hermione became an eagle, and was called Twittersing. Ron became a ferret, but every time they called him a ferret or a weasle, he woud always say indignantly, "I am not! I'm a mongoose!" They called him Scurry. And Harry became a lion, hence the name Leon, or Leo for short.

Harry crumpled up the letter in a ball and tossed it into the fire. Hedwig soared swiftly out of the window and dissapeaed into the night. He looked at the princess, who- in the meantime- had curled up comfortably in a nearby armchair, reading her book.

"Er...you know..." Harry said. She looked up. "You don't have to call me 'master'"

She nodded. "As you wish, Mr.Potter."

Unable to stop himself, Harry laughed. "No, I mean, you can call me 'Harry', if you like"

Smiling, she replied, "No, I may not. I can only call my fiancee by his first name. So you see, I could not call you 'Harry', even if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?" Harr was only vaguely aware he had said something. At that moment he was thinking of how her long, dark lashes curled up on her cheeks.

"Of course I do.... _Harry. _But I must not."

"Oh, come on. Only when we're alone then"

She sighed. "Fine."

He folded his arms on the arm of the couch and rested his chin on them, looking at her in thought. "Now what should I call you?"

She looked at him. "My name is Guenivere."

"You need a nickname..." he said, trying to think of one. She laughed. To Harry, it was such an angelic sound, like the ring of a bell, or the strum of a harp.

"And why, perchance, do I need one?" she asked playfully. Harry grinned.

"Because I say so...now let's see...Wency? No. ...Gen? No...Hm...Hooowww.....aboouuut.... Gwen...Yes! That's it! I'll call you 'Gwen'!" She giggled.

"Alright _Harry_. But only when we're alone."

"Yes," he agreed, "only when.... we're alone..."

When she looked into his eyes, her face changed. "D-Don't look at me that way." She said in a strained voice.

"Why not?" Harry asked smiling.

She stood up abruptly and said in a cold tone "It makes me feel uncomfortable." And with that, she walked off towards the dormitories. Halfway up her staircase, she called to him in a firm voice. "Good _night_, Mr. Potter." However, he could hear the smile in her voice, so he went to bed with a grin on his face.


	5. SPEW Returns

Disclaimer: you know the drill. So leave it alone.

Author's note: Hello. You know, I haven't gotten ANY reviews, so could you please review! Even if it's just "STOP GODDAMNED ASKING FOR REVIEWS!" sniffle I'm not asking for much. Smile any-hoo. In this chapter, there's the return of S.P.E.W.

Not much, I know, but I've got REALLY good plans for the next chapter! So- without further adou- read on...

Chapter 5: S.P.E.W. Returns

The next morning, Harry met Ron and Hermione by the statue of Cassandra the Cruel and went down to breakfast with them. It was still early, so the numbers at the Gryffindor table were spare, but- like a tropical bird among a flock of crows- there sat a lone figure near the end of the table bedecked in scarlet and orange robes. Harry walked toward her, Hermione and Ron following warily. He sat next to the princess. Hermione and Ron sat across from then. Gwen didn't even look up as they sat. She was rather absorbed in a book she had propped up against the milk jug, and she continued to wiggle her fingers, making the tea cups, spoons, and plates do a slow waltz overhead.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Gwen mumbled in a vauge voice from under her red veil, still concentrating on the spell over the silverware. "Gwen, these are my friends Ron and Hermione," Harry introduced. Startled, she looked up and forgot the charm she was performing. In that instant, all of the bewitched tableware fell to the floor with a clatter. Ron had to duck to avoid being smashed with a ladle. "Oops. One moment." the princess said, color rising in her face. She snapped her fingers and all of the crockery and silver replaced themselves on the table.

Gwen stretched out her hand to Ron. "It's very nice to meet you." Ron took her hand, unsure of what to do with it. Gwen shook his hand and said "Harry speaks most highly of you. He says that you're the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He told me all about the strategies you put into place at the last Qudditch Cup, and that you made a glorious win for Gryffindor. I must say, I was impressed and it's wonderful to meet you." Ron turned a deep crimson all the way up to the roots of his hair and stammered "It- It's nothing...really..." a small grin creeping up onto his face.

Harry on the other hand was absolutely stunned. His mouth was slack and hanging open in utter amazement. _I said no such thing! How did she know that?_

"I'm Hermione," Hermione introduced herself, reaching out to shake Gwen's hand. Gewn shook her hand politely, but then gasped. "Hermione? _Hermione Granger?_" she asked incredulously. "Er..."Hermione looked at Harry, wondering what in the bloody hell he had told the princess about her. "Oh, my goodness!" Gwen exclaimed, tearing through her bag. She found what she was looking for and held it out- a small silver badge bearing the incription

**S.P.E.W.**

"You're Hermione Granger, the founder of the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare???" the princess continued, as the other three gaped at the pin in her hand, "Wow! Do you know how much your organization has affected my empire??? It's spread like absolute wildfire! Everyone wears these! A petition to let house elves own property has already made it to the highest ranks of government! You're an absolute celebrity! It's such an honor- I'm so happy! Wait until my kingdom hears this! That I'm learning alongside the famous Hermione Granger!"

Hermione looked just as awestruck as Harry did. "_Really?!?!_" Hermione asked breathlessly, "Who- who's the persident? Who's running it? Is there anyone in charge?"

"I am. I'm running it." The princess said simply, "I'll have to hand over the dues to you straight away!"

"Dues?" Ron asked surprised

"Yes!" Gwen answered, "Membership fees and the profits from fundraisers will all go to Hermione, of course. Do you have a Gringotts vault? I can have the gold transferred immediately. Or, I could just give you the key toy the S.P.E.W. vault!" She dug aroung in her pockets until she found a small silver key with a large ruby set in the handle. She held it out to Hermione, who put her hands up in refusal.

"Oh! Oh, no, I couldn't!" Hermione gasped

"Oh, but you must!" Gwen insisted, still holding out the key, "You _need_ this money to raise awareness in your own country. Please! If not for me, do it for all of the still imprisoned house elves. Go on. Take it." Hermione reached out slowly and pluckes the key from Gwen's hand. "A-Alright." She stammered, pocketing it. The princess beamed.

"Out of curiosity," Harry asked, "why did you choose Gryffindor, Gwen?"

"Gryffindors have the best schedule," she answered. "And don't call me Gwen!" she added as an afterthought. Harry grinned, "Oh, come on. Ron and Hermione don't mind." Gwen looked long and hard into Harr's, Ron's, and Hermione's faces before resting her forehead in her palm in defeat saying "Fine....._Harry_." Harry grinned victioriously. Ron was still looking at Gwen. "What do you mean the 'best' schedule?" "Well, look," Gwen answered, pointing at her own schedule, "All of your classes are close together. Also, you don't have many classes with the Slytherins."

"Well, speak of thd Devil," ron said scathingly, looking over harry's shoulder,"Here comes his spawn now," Harry turned around. Gwen remained placidly eating her cereal, having difficulty with her veil.

Draco was walking over with a very mean look on his face. His thick cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, followed closely behind.

_Great_, Harry thought.


	6. Don't You Touch Her!

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Author's note: Hello again. Well, welcome to another installment of my splendiferous story, and I thank you for reading it. If you like it at all, or rather find it a waste of valuable internet, please review and say so. This chapter, you will find Draco licking Gwen's neck, Harry gets way protective, and someone gets a new hairdo. Read on...

Chapter Six: Don't You Touch Her!

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood. Guenivere sat, her back to Malfoy. Draco leaned over, placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder and drawled into her ear, looking around at the other three. "Guenivere, I'm surprised. I suppose you didn't know that being in Gryffindor meant you would have to associate yourself with riffraff like this. Why don't you sit with us, and I'll introduce you to respectable people."

A whirlwind of fury and hatred consumed Harry, almost blurring his vision. Oh, what he'd like to do to Malfoy now... "Don't you touch her!" Harry said, trying in vain not to shout. He whipped out his wand and pointed it square at his enemy. Malfoy grinned maliciously and wrapped his arms around Gwen's shoulders, leaning in next to her. "And what if I did more than touch her?" he asked, brushing his lips against her smooth neck. "Hm?" the Slytherin teased, pushing aside her veil a bit and kissing her earlobe and cheek. "What will you do about it, eh, Potter?" Malfoy started to move towards Gwen's lips next. Harry was blinded with rage. He felt like dropping his outstretched wand and just beating Draco-the-arrogant-prat-who-wouldn't-just-DIE-and-make-the-world-a-better-place-and-instead-made-Harry's-life-a-living-hell- Malfoy into a bloody pulp. However- before either Harry or Malfoy could do anything more- Gwen spoke.

"A pig as always, then- eh, Draco?" Gwen quipped harshly, pushing Malfoy away from her, but not turning around. "And get your filthy paws off me. You'll stink up my robes." Malfoy stood upright, put his hands in his pockets, and grinned. "Oh, come on, darling," he said, looking at the back of Gwen's head, "you know that you love me.." Harry couldn't take anymore. "She doesn't love you, you slime!" Harry practically bellowed, "And she never will! Now get out of here, before....be....forrree..." But Harry was at a loss for words. He was looking at Gwen, whose large round eyes were fixed on his. It was her eyes that quieted him. They were glowing with an emotion he could not read. Malfoy seemed not to notice the way Harry and Gwen were looking at each other, and continued. "What- before you whap me with your stick, Potty? You can't really do anything- not while Crabbe and Goyle are here.."

Harry heard a soft _click! _and Crabbe and Goyle disappeared without a sound. Malfoy didn't quite spot this, and kept up his bigheaded speech. "They'd beat you so hard no one would recognize the famous Harry Potter his worthless friends, isn't that right, boys?" No one answered. Malfoy faltered. "Boys?" he asked, turning around, seeing no one there. When he turned back, he found 3 wands pointed squarely in his face. The Slytherin gulped hard.

Gwen stood and faced Malfoy as well, her countenance set and her shoulders squared. "Draco, I will not sit with you. I would rather associate myself with nice, kind 'riffraff' than have to endure the cruel and pointless ramblings of the 'respectable' trash that you call your friends. Oh- and Mr. Potter is correct. I do not love you. And I never will. So- build a bridge and get over it, you swine."

"Fine!" Malfoy fumed, "But you'll hear from my father about this- this- indignation!"

Even though Gwen crossed her arms and tapped her foot in an impatient manner, Harry thought he saw her pale just the tiniest bit. "I'm shaking in my slippers..." she remarked sarcastically, "Now get out of here!" Malfoy had no choice but to turn and walk away, his head held as high as he could with so little dignity. Gwen flopped back down onto her chair and mumbled "Egotistical prat..." As a finishing touch, Harry tapped Gwen on the shoulder. When he was sure she was looking, he pointed his wand at Malfoy's retreating form and muttered "Colourifus," In an instant, Draco Malfoy's hair turned from flat, platinum blonde to a curly neon blue. The Great Hall roared with laughter, and the four friends sat down and shared a laugh as well.

"Harry Potter," Gwen said softly, so only Ron, Hermione and Harry could hear, "I wanted to thank you." Harry looked at his friends, then at the princess. "For what?" he asked blankly. "For standing up to Malfoy like you did," she said. "Since I am a woman, it is against the law for me to do anything like what you did, at least until another man argues on my behalf- and Draco knew that. That's why he targeted me. You may not have realized it, but you saved me." "Oh, I see," Harry responded lamely, his ears feeling hot, "Well, any time." Gwen put her hand on top of his imp one lying next to his plate and he could barely stop from bursting with joy. Her touch was so full of purity and healing and love. "You really are," she told him, squeezing his hand lightly and looking him square in the eyes, "very kind....._Harry_."

Author's Note: Sooo. anyway, thanks for reading. the next chapter is on the way. And people- i've only gotten two reviews! and they're MEAN! please- be nice and review! 


	7. The Potions Lesson

Disclaimer: You know the drill

_Author's note: well, here we are at the next chapter. I'm trying to put up more and more chapters as fast as I can, but there are only so many hours in a day. I am also seriously thinking of removing my story, waiting a few days, then putting it back up again, so more people can get a chance to read it. Any-hoo...this chapter takes place in Harry's potions lesson. Gwen hits on Snape, Harry sees who his true love is, and after that, it remains to be continued. Now- on with the show..._

**Chapter Seven: The Potions Lesson**

Harry was still walking on air by the time he got to his potions lesson. He and Ron had already decided to become Aurours. "And if we don't, Fred and George will always let us work in their joke shop," Ron kidded. Harry didn't really care what job he had, but an Auror had seemed the coolest. Hermione was with them, too. She was going to be a Healer.

However, if anyone asked (and many people did, seeing as everyone knew how Harry and the Potions teacher, Professor Snape, loathed each other), Harry was just there to piss Snape off. Over the summer, Harry had sworn to himself that he was going to keep his temper when in Snape's class. He knew that to make an angry person even angrier was just not to lose your cool yourself.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their normal spots at the back of the class and set up their things. Snape was already at his desk at the front of the classroom. When it looked like everyone was present, Snape got up and started speaking.

"This year we will be studying numerous amounts of very difficult potions. Seeing as most of you here plan to become Healers or Aurors or professional assassins, the lessons this year will be very rigorous indeed. N.E.W.T.s will soon befall you and I will make sure that each and every one of you get through them with good marks if I have to break my back or yours to do so. Now let's get right to it. As you can see on the board-" The door next to Harry opened and Snape stopped talking.

Gwen stepped inside and shut the door. She walked over to the empty seat next to Hermione and whispered "Do you mind?" Hermione shook her head quickly, and Gwen sat down. She leaned forward a bit, and place her hands in her lap with the fingers laced together, a look of polite expectancy directed towards the stunned professor at the head of the class.

"You", Snape called to Gwen, "Come here."

Gwen rose from her chair and walked up the middle of the tables to where Snape was standing. "Why are you.... you..."Snape trailed off. This princess, dressed in her magnificently bright robes and jewels, was now prostrating herself on the floor before him. His eyebrow arched reflexively. "Why are you kneeling?" Snape asked, instead of his original question of "Why are you late?" Harry recognized that pose: it was the way Gwen had bowed to him only the night before. "You are the potions master," Harry heard her reply, "and one must show respect for one's elders." Snape considered this for a moment before saying "Stand up." She stood, and looked him square in the eye.

"You are the Headmaster's granddaughter, no?"

"Yes I am, Master."

Snape looked very pleased with himself at being addressed as 'master'.

The class just looked on in silence. The Slytherin side of the room gazed on with a very supreme air of smugness. The Gryffindors just wore expressions of horror. It didn't matter that hardly anyone knew her; No one cared that she was still a stranger to be kept aware of until more information could be gathered. Gwen was a Gryffindor- plain and simple- and there hadn't been a Gryffindor yet to regard Snape in such high esteem.

"Do you enjoy potions?" Snape inquired after a minute.

"Yes, Master. I have learned everything I could from the instructors in Aliyone, and it has made me eager to learn all I could from you. Grandfather speaks most highly of your sills in the art of potions."

Snape looked mildly surprised.

"Is that so?" he asked

"Yes it is so, Master-"and Gwen fixed her own bright hazel orbs onto Snape's cold black fishy ones-"He's told me _everything_ about you."

Harry felt like he and Hermione were the only ones who picked up on Gwen's subtle sarcasm.

The professor grew uncomfortable under the young girl's stare, though he knew not why. Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the way their Potions instructor unknowingly rubbed his upper left arm, where they knew the Dark Mark was pressed.

"Well, princess or not," Snape continued, trying in vain to regain his domineering nature, "do try not to be late for my class again, or the consequences will be dire."

At this, Gwen swept into an elegant and deep curtsy. "As you wish, Master."


	8. Harry's True Love

Disclaimer: You know the drill. If you don't- slap! Shame on you!

Author's Note: bursts into tears WAAAAHHHHHHGGGHH!!! I'm so sorry for not updating! Stop sending me flames telling me to keep up with the story! I'm sorry! So sorry! Don't threaten me with your salad tongs anymore (you know who you are!)! sigh now then, thankies to all those who reviewed, especially Ginevra Riddle and Wency!! Thankies! I'm so happy! I have almost 10 reviews now! I'm so happy that there are ten people who like my story! Well, nine...okay, eight...two of them were flames, telling me to stop asking for reviews. slouches, and pouts meanies.....

stretches Now then- down to business. Sorry I cut the last chapter short, but I had to put my pants on and that's all I had the chance to write (don't ask). THIS is the chapter where Harry sees his true love, and so does Gwen. Also, It's SUPER long compared to my last few chappies. NOW! A poll! Yes, yes, you all know you love the poll-ish-iousness of polls. My poll: Should there be mind reading in this fic? If so, between who?

Crap- this is going on FOREVER! So- I'll end it here. Now Presenting:

Chapter Eight: Harry's True Love

(A/N: Don't forget-they're still in potions!)

"What is she doing?" Ron asked incredulously. "I don't know- probably some sort of strategy. No one likes Snape that much..."Hermione whispered back.

"STRATEGEY?!?! She's embarrassing herself, fawning all over a git like Snape, calling him 'Master' and the like! It's mental, it is!"

"Just because she doesn't share every intricate detail of her plans with you, Ron, doesn't mean she's crazy!"

Oh, you just like her because she's interested in _spew_"

"It's not _spew_, Ronald, it's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare! Besides, I saw how red you turned when she complimented you on your Quidditch!"

"I did no such-"

"Is there a problem here, Miss Granger? Mr.Weasley? Hm?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione whipped around to find Gwen and Professor Snape standing right next to them.

"I think perhaps it is best that I split the Golden Trio up this lesson. Weasley! You go sit by Mr. Malfoy. Granger! I want you by Miss Jergins..." and he waited for Hermione and Ron to gather their things and move before consulting Gwen-"Now, then, Miss Commenus- Do you know who this is?" the oily teacher asked, gesturing to Harry.

"Yes, Master. I recognize him" was the prompt answer.

"Would you mind telling me who this is?"

"Not at all, Master. That's Harry Potter, sir."

"And how do you know that this is Harry Potter, my dear?"

Snape was now speaking to Gwen as though she were his favorite niece. Gwen looked at Harry blankly.

"By his scar, of course, Master."

"Have you never spoken with him?"

"No, sir. Never."

Snape regarded Gwen carefully.

"I find this hard to believe. You are Head Girl and he is Head Boy. You have your own dorms, and you share a common room to yourselves. You didn't talk with him last night before bed?"

Gwen didn't break face once.

"No, sir. By the time I found the correct portrait and went into the common room, he wasn't there. I assumed that he was in bed, so I went upstairs to bed, as well."

"I could have sworn I saw the four of you talking this morning over breakfast...."

Harry chanced a glace at Malfoy; he was looking very smug right about now.

"I was having a chat with Miss Granger, sir, about the schedule. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley merely sat next to us, and talked among themselves."

"I see...Well-if that's the case, then I suppose that you and Mr. Potter shall remain here. However, if I catch the two of you talking, you-Potter- will be sitting next to me, understand?"

Harry nodded stiffly.

Snape turned on his heel, and marched back up to the front of the room.

"The instructions are on the board-" they appeared there "-the ingredients are in the cupboard-" the cabinet doors sprung open "-and you have one hour. Get to work."

Gwen snapped her fingers, and all the ingredients they needed appeared neatly on the table in front of them.

"I'm very sorry I lied....Harry." she said suddenly, not meeting his eyes.

"Why did you?" he asked

She smiled beneath her veil. "Well, if I had said something like, 'Yes, that's Mr. Potter. He's actually quite nice, and I really enjoy his company,' then I doubt he would have let me sit next to you."

Harry felt his face go red, and he turned away in the guise of reaching for a vial of bat saliva. She chuckled. "I was almost afraid that he was going to use Legilimency on me."

Harry laughed as well. "Yeah, he seemed pretty intent on making sure you didn't know me"

"All of that bowing and master and sir stuff was just to lure him into a false sense of security." she confided, measuring out salamander blood, "Severus Snape isn't evil, he's stupid, and once you've convinced a stupid person that you're trustworthy, they open their heart to you endlessly. I know he used to be a Death Eater, and I don't trust him."

Harry remembered what Hermione had said about 'strategy' and suddenly appreciated that his friend was a girl. Hermione made figuring out things like this so much easier. Although- he still wasn't quite convinced that he was in love with Gwen.

"What's this potion supposed to do anyway?" Harry asked.

Gwen looked up and read the scrawly writing on the board. "'Amore Verbatum' Oh, is that all we're doing? This is simple..."

"What is it?" Harry inquired

"This potion forms a mirror-like liquid and when you look into it, you see the face of your true love."

_Aha!_ Harry thought_ Now I'll know for sure!_

The potion was not so easy as he thought but with some whispered tips from Gwen, by the end of class Harry's potion was almost the clear gold of Hermione's concoction. Gen wiped the sweat on her brow at all the heat and smoke in the room. "This blasted veil!" she exclaimed, plucking at it while stirring her cauldron, "I swear, it makes the temperature rise at least twenty degrees!" "Take it off then!" Harry suggested teasingly, "I'd like to see the rest of your face someday, anyway" She laughed and answered, "You know that I can't. It's against the law." But just as Harry opened his mouth to reply, Snape started to speak:

""Now," Said Snape, standing up behind his desk, "If you made it correctly, within ten to fifteen minutes on a low simmer, your potion till turn a clear silver, thus allowing you to see if your crush of the week is really your true love. In the meantime, start clearing up."

Harry and Gwen began to pick up and pack their bags.

"Harry, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to explain something to me." Gwen remarked as they sat on their stools, waiting for their potions to finish.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Quidditch." she replied, "I hear everyone talking about it, and Grandfather even mentioned it in passing a few times, but never really explained it to me and I still have no idea what it is so-"

She stopped talking. Harry's laughter had begun to drown out her words. But- she joined him and said jokingly, "Don't laugh! I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, still grinning, "Don't you have sports in your country?"

"Oh, yes," she nodded, "but nothing like Quidditch. We don't even use broomsticks. We have carpets for flying."

"Well, Quidditch, you see..."

Harry explained the whole game to her as best he could while she listened enraptured and wide eyed. "Wow..."she said when he'd finished, "that sounds...FUN! I wish I could play!"

"I'll show you how!" Harry exclaimed jovially, "Ron and I are going to play later, if you want to join in."

"Oh, that would be wonderful to watch! I-oh! Harry, your potion is ready." She pointed to his cauldron "Yours is too." Harry pointed out. They looked at each other. "On three then?" Harry asked. "One...two...three!" Gwen counted. They both lurched forward and looked deeply into their cauldrons.

After a moment, a figure shimmered into view within the confines of Harry's cauldron. It was a girl's head. She had long, cascading auburn hair and such bright hazel eyes, topped off with a mysterious yet warm smile.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

However, try as he might, Harry could not recall ever seeing this girl. _Maybe I havent met her yet..._

Beside him Gwen gasped. Harry turned round and looked at her. Her eyes were sparkling, and her cheeks were turning pink fast.

"Oh, my! I-I can't believe this!" she exclaimed softly.

"What?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice steady, "Who is it?"

"It's..." She turned to him and grinned. "It's a secret, and I'm not going to tell you!"

The bell rang; Gwen snapped her fingers, making her things disappear. Hermione came over and grabbed Gwen by the sleeve saying, "Come on!"

"I'm going with Hermione to the Library, Harry. I'll se you later!" Gwen explained quickly, and with that, they left.

* * *

Author's note: Phew! I'm pooped! That was A LOT of typing! So, tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome, but I'm tired of flames (people can be pretty cruel on the Internet!) so if you don't like something, at least try to phrase it so I'm not crying into my pillow for hours on end after reading your cursed hate-mail. And don't forget to answer the critical question of the Day: conspiratorial whisper Do you know the muffin man?

This is Que Montgomery, signing off.

:::END TRANSMISSION:::


	9. A Sketchpad and a Broomstick Ride

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

Author's note: All right, now, here's the next chappie. I'm getting better at updating, so I hope that you'll continue to read, or at least put this fic on your story watch or whatever it's called. Suggestions are welcome, as well as questions, blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!

NOW! In this chapter, you'll find out who Ron saw in his cauldron, Harry's secret hobby is revealed, and Gwen rides a broom for the first time. It's LOADS longer than my last few chapters, and I PROMISE to fix chapters three and four soon! (Why didn't anybody TELL ME that they were the same?!?!!?) Oh, and Harry gets a boner. Read on...

Chapter Nine: A Sketchpad and a Broom Ride

"Are you sure it was her?" Harry asked. He and Ron were sitting under their favorite tree, a few yards away from the shore of the lake.

"Yup. Plain as day, there was Hermione, staring up at me from my cauldron," Ron replied, his face buried in his hands. He looked up at Harry, panic stricken. "What am I going to do?" Ron asked, his voice low and slightly hoarse. "Dunno, mate," Harry replied shrugging, "At least you know who your true love is"

After a moment, Ron asked, "Really working hard on that thing, aren't you? What're you drawing now?" "The girl I saw in my cauldron," answered Harry, turning back to the sketch he was working on, determined to finish it before he forgot what his subject looked like. Ron leaned over for a look. His eyebrows rose. "Fetching, isn't she?"

Harry admired his work, and smiled as he said, "Yeah...She's gorgeous."

"Don't break my heart and say you weren't talking about me!"

Harry and Ron looked up and did a classic double take. Walking toward them were two girls. One was Gwen, but they didn't know the other girl. It was the stranger that had spoken. She was wearing satin and silk green and yellow robes similar to Gwen's, her hair was as elaborately coiled braided, curled, and ornamented as the princess' and she wore a dark green veil. Had she worn a diadem on her forehead like Gwen, the two could have been twins. Maybe they were. As the two walked closer, Harry spotted bejeweled silken slippers on the new girl's feet.

"What are you gawking at?" she asked in a familiarly brusque voice as the girls sat in front of the boys. "H-Hermione?" Harry asked, "Is that you?"

"Nooooo......." Ron breathed disbelievingly, his eyes wide. Hermione pulled down her green veil for a moment and grinned. "I love these clothes! Gwen lives very well!" Hermione exclaimed exuberantly.

"The colors really suit you, Hermione," Gwen complimented, "You can have them."

The group turned to her

"What?!?!?" they all gasped

Those sorts of robes were sensational, and probably very expensive. Harry doubted if his Firebolt had cost as much as that dress, and Gwen was just going to give it away?

"The robes. You. Can. Have. Them. Those robes don't fit me, and they look good on you. Besides," Gwen added, "I was hoping you would be one of my ladies in waiting. If you accept, you will need something other than your school robes to wear."

"Ladies in Waiting?" Ron asked

"Yes. I am turning 17 this Christmas. I am growing up, and I will need Ladies in Waiting. A Lady in Waiting is a sort of...hm...a maid if you will. She doesn't really do anything while the princess is alive, but she gets to live in just about the same station of living as the princess. She tends to the princess, perhaps fetching her some tea or placing an order for robes or jewels, but usually the princess and her Ladies are very good friends, and become the other's most trusted confidant. A Lady must be very compatible and intelligent, for if the princess dies before she ascends the throne-which happens _a l_ot more than you'd think-the first Lady in Waiting will take her place as Queen. So, if she accepts, and I get assassinated, she will be the next Queen of Aliyone."

The trio gaped at one another. Though her face was shielded somewhat by her veil, Harry could see how wide Hermione's eyes had gotten. What surprised Harry was the off-hand sort of way Gwen talked about her own death, as though it were quite the common subject.

"I-I hardly know what to say!" Hermione said surprised.

Gwen laughed

"Say yes!" Gwen picked up Hermione's hand and stroked it soothingly. "I wouldn't've asked you unless I knew you could do it! Please Hermione. You've been so kind to me since I've been here- you all have- and you've become my closest friends. I wanted to show you how much that means to me."

"Well...alright. I-I accept." Hermione answered smiling.

Gwen clapped. "Excellent! Now...let's see.... What did we come out here to do....hm...Oh, yes!" she snapped her long, manicured fingers and books, quills, and parchment appeared. Hermione turned to the boys and said, "We came out here to do our homework while you flew. What are you working on there, Harry?" she added, noticing the notebook and pencil he had on his lap. He shut the book with a snap and said, "Nothing!", his voice a lot higher than he would have liked. Gwen and Hermione shared a look over their veils.

"Shall we?" Gwen asked.

"I think we shall," Hermione agreed.

Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances at this peculiar conversation. While he was caught unawares, Gwen snapped her finger- the tablet flew out of Harry's hands before he could reach out and grab it back.

Gwen caught it in mid-air and ran across the lawn. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed. Sketching was a secret pleasure of Harry's, and he wasn't sure if he wanted a girl ha possibly had feelings for to think he was namby-pamby. She ran fast, but Harry caught up with her. For a split second that lasted an eternity, Harry forgot the sketch. All he noticed was how gracefully Guenivere ran, her robes billowing out behind her. When she saw he had caught up, she picked up her skirts to race faster, and Harry caught a very long look at her legs, long, olive skinned and slender. She surpassed him, laughing triumphantly, and hurried to a weeping willow tree. Balancing the book on her head, Gwen reached up and vaulted herself up into the tree. By the time Harry arrived at the smooth trunk of the tree, Gwen had shimmied up a ways, and sat comfortably on a rubbery, bending branch, the book propped open on her lap.

"Let's see...," she said smiling, "What does the famous Harry Potter like to draw?"

She started to flip through the drawings very much to her leisure. She wasn't too far up, just high enough so Harry couldn't snatch the book back. Her triumphant grin slowly changed to a look of wonder. "Harry!" she said softly, "these are magnificent!"

Harry blushed. He knew that she was looking at pictures of flowers and animals and sunset, and was quite unnerved by it. What would she think of him now?

"These angels! They look alive!" she said awestruck. _No! She's already at the angel picture!_ Harry thought horrified. _The next drawing would be of the girl!_ She slowly turned the page, and when she looked upon the paper, her eyes grew wide and her face paled. "NO!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing handfuls of her dress and pulling down. He had only meant for her to drop the sketchpad. Instead, she fell. Harry went to catch her, but he wasn't ready, and he ended up on top of her instead.

Time

Stood

Still.

Harry's mind went completely blank. All he could realize- the most he could fathom- was that he was lying on top of Gwen. Her eyes looked deeply into his- her wide hazel eyes. He found his face drawing closer and closer to hers.

"Harry!" a faraway voice sounded. An instant later, Harry was standing, and helping the princess to her feet. "I-I'm so sorry!" Harry apologized quickly, "Are you alright?"

She smiled, and placed her smooth palm on his cheek. He put his hand over hers, not wanting her to move it. It felt so cool and refreshing. "I'm fine," she answered serenely. She handed over the sketchbook. "You're very talented, Harry. I'm impressed." He felt his face grow warm under her gaze and her touch.

"H-H-Harry," wheezed Ron, who had just run up to them. The redhead placed his hands on his knees and gulped for air. Gwen and Harry turned round, Gwen's hand dropping from his face and back to her side. "We- saw- you fall," Ron continued, still gasping for breath. However, Hermione was nowhere in sight. Harry looked over, and saw a minute yellow figure sitting under the beech tree. Ron followed his gaze and said, "Oh, she ran a few steps, then turned back. But are you guys alright?"

"Oh, we're fine," Gwen replied, "No worse for wear, but I have homework to be doing." The three of them walked back to the tree and Harry and Ron picked up their brooms. "Gwen," Harry said, "Why don't you fly with Ron and me? We'll teach you Quidditch." Gwen laughed. Harry loved her laugh. It wasn't the silly giggle that most girls had, and when she laughed, Harry never felt like she was laughing at him; more like he had said a funny joke.

"Oh, Harry, I couldn't!" she declined. Harry and Ron kicked off smoothly, but Harry hovered for a minute.

"Sure you can! Just for a while!" he called down. "But Harry!" she shouted up to him, "I haven't even got a broom!"

At this, Harry got quite an idea and acted immediately.

He went into a dive, scooped Gwen into his arms, and pulled up. She squealed, but not from fright. No, she shrieked in delight and surprise. He stopped the broom high in the air so she could situate herself. But right then, Harry enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms. He thanked the heavens that he had exercised over the summer; otherwise he was sure he could never have lifted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked about wide-eyed. "Oh, Harry! This is beautiful!" she said mesmerized, trying to take it all in. However, when she looked down, she let out a soft "Eep!" and clutched him close. With her head buried in his chest, he felt he would melt. He had never before felt so...masculine. Instantly he felt stronger and faster.

"Here," he told her gently, turning around on his broom and placing her behind him. She straddled the broom and quickly wrapped her arms around his middle. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready when you are!" was the excited reply. He took off, and heard a victorious "Whoooo Hooooo!!!" from Gwen. Harry's face broke into a huge grin at the sound. He was showing her a good time, and he was glad that she was not afraid. He was happy that she trusted him.

Harry felt a slight pressure between his shoulder blades and gave a small start. But when he turned around, he smiled. It was just Gwen, laying her head on his back, and she looked truly pleased. "Hold on!" he said. Feeling her grip tighten, he went into a loop. She emitted a loud "Wheeeee!" and Harry went in for the landing. He hopped off the broom, and turned around to help her down. She put her hands on his shoulders, and Harry gripped her waist, and she hopped down as well.

Shaking the wrinkles from her robes she exclaimed, "That was wonderful, Harry! Just brilliant! Thank you so much!" She seized his hand and placed it over her heart, saying through her ruffled veil, "Can you feel my heart racing? Can you? I love flying! And the way you just carried me off, it was so- so- amakashikai!"

He heard what she said, and it was all very sweet, but all he was really considering just then was that He. Was. Touching. Her. Breast.

Leaning forward a bit so his robes covered the new bulge in his trousers, he smiled, and asked in his most casual voice, "What does akkarashimishsosi mean?"

She looked down and her cheeks went tinged with pink. "It means exciting or fantastic or-"-she looked him straight in the eye-"romantic."

Removing his palm from her chest, but holding onto the hand that placed it there, Harry kissed the back of her hand and replied, "It was an honor...princess."

With that, he leapt back upon his broom, winked at Gwen, and soared high into the air, his heart fitting to burst with joy. _This day just keeps getting better and better..._

__

Author's note: Just so you know, amakashikai really does mean exciting or fantastic or romantic. However, akkarashimishsosi means, "You get me so horny" Just an inside joke for the few of us who know Farsi! Don't forget to review!


	10. A Pleasant Surprise

Disclaimer: You know the drill…………………………………OR DO YOU????

Author's Note: Alrighty, then. I really am sorry about not keeping up, but I swear that this chapter-and especially the next one- is super long (which was why I was dreading typing it) so please, please forgive me. In this chappie, Hermione goes on a rant, Gwen gets some troubling news, and Harry does some re-decorating. I wanted to ask you, the viewer, what do you think of Gwen? Is she too much of a goody-goody? I want people to like her…Anyway…SIGH…Also, please tell me if there should be mind-reading in this story…I'm thinking about it, but I can't quite make up my mind one way or the other. Oh well. Let's watch as the next portion of this glorious epic as it unfolds…

Chapter Ten: A Pleasant Surprise

After dinner, Harry and Gwen went back to their common room to change. Gwen sighed.

"I still have to write my Transfiguration essay tonight. What are you going to do? Head to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Er-no," Harry said, remembering that Hermione wanted to meet him and Ron in the library, "I'm going to the library."

Gwen told the portrait the password and they went inside.

"The library? Well then, you know that tapestry of Doug the Dragon Slayer? On the second floor? If you look behind it, there's a secret passageway to the library. You'll be there in 3 minutes."

Harry looked at her in astonishment.

"Really? H-How do you know that?"

Gwen smiled fondly, and ran a hand along the back of the velvet couch.

"My grandfather's brought me here every summer to visit since I was able to walk. I could draw and label a map of Hogwarts with my eyes closed."

"Are there more secret passages around the castle?" Harry asked, vaguely wondering if she knew about the tunnels leading out of Hogwarts.

"Oh, loads of them," Gwen answered, "Nearly every room in the school has a passage that connects it to another room. In fact, if I really gave it some thought, I bet I could go from the dungeons to the top of North Tower in ...oh...7 minutes." Harry knew that for any other student, that trip would take near an hour.

"Oh, that reminds me," Gwen added suddenly, scribbling on a spare bit of parchment, "Would you mind checking out this book for me? Just tell Madame Pince it's for Zu-Zu and she'll let you." Harry put the slip into his pocket and said, "Sure, alright. See you later," as he headed out into the hallway.

He went to the library via the passage Gwen had told him about. As she had said, he got there within minutes. The passage ended behind a portrait of Ezra the Eternal Sleeper. The occupant of the painting gave a small grunt as Harry closed the portrait hole. Harry stopped, and waited to see if he had woken it up. But Ezra merely started snoring once more, and Harry let out a breath. Even though he technically wasn't breaking any rules by taking a shortcut, Harry was fairly sure that the faculty would be none too pleased if he were found stalking around the castle in hidden tunnels and what not.

Walking around a shelf of books, Harry saw Ron sitting alone at a table. That meant that Hermione was close by. Harry sat next to Ron and asked, "Hello. D'you know what this is all about?" Ron shook his head and shrugged. Over Ron's shoulder, Harry saw Hermione emerge from a row of bookshelves with a very large book in her arms.

"Hello, Harry, glad you came," Hermione said, dropping the heavy book on the table with a KLUNK. Hermione sat, and Harry took a look at the book. It was leather-bound and looked very old, almost ancient. The gold lettering on the cover had been worn away, and it was impossible to read the title. Hermione cleared her throat. "Now then," she told them both, "I've asked you to meet me here so that we can talk about Gwen-"

"What about her?" Harry asked quickly, slightly indignant.

"Yeah, she's nice," Ron piped up.

"I like her, too," Hermione agreed consolingly. She opened the large book and continued. "However, I think it's strange how she came here all of a sudden. I mean, we've never had a transfer student before, and the way Dumbledore put it, this wasn't a planned out thing. They didn't even have time to sort her into a house. I know she's the Headmaster's granddaughter, but it's still quite odd. There must be some underlying plan, some sort of unknown act, that's being set into motion. Between the secrets of Hogwarts and the secrets of the Ministry, there's no end to the schemes that could be set into place **((A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but in this fic, Fudge believes Dumbledore and the Ministry is working with Hogwarts to defeat Voldemort. Just so you know.))**. And face it- Gwen could just be the person to start those plots and get them active. Who knows what could happen because of her arrival?((**A/N: yes, who knows? Mwahahahaha…))** Now, I found this book on her family and I thought that maybe we could- I dunno- see what we could find and maybe figure out why she came and what she's really doing here…"

"No, Hermione!" Harry said standing, "I don't want to go behind her back and go poking around in her private life. It's her own business and I'm sure that when she's ready to talk about it, she'll tell us. For now, you should just butt out and leave well enough alone."

For the first time in a long time, Harry was angry with Hermione. Gwen trusted them; she was their friend and they hers. The princess was not a topic to be researched or a convict to be questioned. She was a human being with a right to privacy. Harry felt a sudden pang of compassion for Gwen. This was just like when everyone started reading those stupid "Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived" sort of books when he arrived at Hogwarts. He wondered how many other students had had the same idea as Hermione and were reading all about Gwen even now.

Ron stood as well.

"Yeah, I'm with Harry," Ron said strongly, "Gwen's nice, and if we just give her some time, she'll tell us all we want to know. Just leave it alone for now, Hermione."

"Fine…" she said flipping pages and perusing the table of contents. Harry sighed, and wrenched the gigantic book from Hermione's grasp.

"I mean it Hermione!" Harry warned forcefully, "I don't want you sneaking around and looking stuff up on her. If I find out that you've been reading about her or her family, then you can just consider our friendship over!"

"All right already!" Hermione said standing. She crossed her arms akimbo, and looked out of the window, her face set like a child who had been denied a new toy; nevertheless, Harry saw the surprise her face and noticed the color retreat from her skin when he threatened to cut off their friendship. He really wanted to stay friends with Hermione, but Gwen was completely alone and vulnerable here, and he refused to just do nothing when Gwen needed friends most. Harry placed the weighty tome on a re-shelving cart, and Ron suggested they all just turn in for bed.

"Hold up a minute. Gwen wanted me to get a book for her…" Harry told them.

He walked up to Madame Pince's desk. She was reading what looked like a paperback romance novel.

"Ahem," he coughed to get her attention.

The formidable looking librarian peered down her nose at Harry and asked, "_Yeeeess?_ " in a tone of forced calm.

"Er- I'd like to check out Twenty-two Terribly Tough Transfiguration Tricks for the Troubled……please,"

The old witch raised a single bushy eyebrow and replied coldly, "That's a Restricted section book…"

Harry was growing more and more uneasy by the moment. Desperate, he tried one last ploy.

"Um…You see…It's…it's for………Zu-Zu…" Harry told her cautiously. This tiny sentence wrought quite a change in the old bat's attitude.

"Of course!" the librarian exclaimed jovially, her eyes sparkling with delight, "Little Zu-Zu! Such a darling little angel of a girl! You wait right here, Mr. Potter, and I'll go get it for you!" With that, she bustled off to find it.

Harry was completely startled. Madame Pince hated anybody who would dare touch her precious books, and absolutely dreaded it when a student asked to check one out. When she returned, she stamped it for him and removed the Security spell, and handed the book to Harry over the counter. "Is there anything else, Mr. Potter?" she asked, "Anything at all? Some tea or some bon-bons, perhaps?"

"Er-no…thank you," Harry refused politely, retreating a few steps from the manic smile the librarian was now flashing him.

"Well, tell Little Zu-Zu hello for me, then. Oh- and tell her that her flowers will have to wait another day." Harry turned back.

"Flowers?" he inquired.

"Yes," Madame Pince answered, "The princess placed an order for certain flowers from her home country. They were supposed to arrive tomorrow, but we got a notice saying that they are running late. Tell her it will be another day until they arrive."

"Oh…All right, no problem," Harry said going through the library doors. Ron and Hermione were waiting outside for him.

"What took you?" Hermione asked. Harry told them the message that Madame Pince had asked him to pass along.

"Hmm…." Hermione said, deep in thought.

"What," Ron asked her, "you're not going to turn an order for flowers into some sort of conspiracy, too, now are you?"

"Of course not," Hermione snapped, "I was just thinking that Gwen was very…. _natural_."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"What," Ron said finally, "Like Gwen runs out in the moonlight in her birthday suit **((A/N: For those of you who don't know, "birthday suit" is a euphemism for "stark naked"))** or something?" Harry's thoughts were running along the same lines.

"Oh, splendid!" Hermione said, her voice rich with sarcasm, "the dynamic duo actually solved the case!" When they didn't answer, Hermione went into quite a passionate tantrum.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice! Didn't you notice how she takes off her slippers when we go outside so she can walk in the grass? Don't you see how she can call birds and deer to her side just by whistling? Don't either of you know how she can carry on a conversation with a centaur, when no one else we know can get a sensible word out of a centaur's mouth? She's so at peace with nature; she's at home there. I guess she ordered those flowers to feel closer to her home."

These words hit Harry like a swift punch in the stomach. He had never noticed those things. The look on Ron's face told him that he hadn't really paid attention to those things, either; but the way Hermione said it, it made such sense. Now, it was all so clear to Harry. Had he really been that oblivious before?

"Yeah," said Ron after a moment of stunned silence.

"Y'know," Harry mused to his friends, "I just realized how little we know her. I mean, she's nice and all, and really great to be around, but I don't even know her favorite color. On the other hand, it never really occurred to me to try and find out more. When I'm around her, it just feels…right, somehow. I suppose that since I felt that way in my heart, it sort of blocked out any doubts in my mind. So much has happened, and she's a wonderful friend, and I guess I never really questioned it."

"Is it just me," Ron offered, "or is Gwen…I don't know…_different_?"

"Being from another country can do that to you, Ron," Hermione retorted wryly.

"No, not that," Ron said, trying to find the right words to describe it, "I mean…She's so…calm. It's just when I look in her eyes, I feel…relaxed. And then earlier, I was walking down the hall, and she ran up behind me to give me back some notes I had lent her, but I didn't see her. She grabbed my hand to stop me, and I felt like…everything would be…okay,"

Harry nodded, and, surprisingly, so did Hermione.

"She and I have Arithmancy together," she told them as they walked up the staircase leading to the dormitories, "Lavender Brown had an awful fever and couldn't concentrate. But then Guenivere leaned over and told Lavender to let her see, and when Gwen put her hand on Lavvie's forehead, her headache went away. Just like that. She didn't even need to see Madam Pomfrey."

Harry understood this all too well. He had felt this a few times when Gwen was nearby, this- healing, in a way. Gwen had a special way about her, that was for sure, and Harry thought it was beautiful. _If only there were some way…_

"Oh, and Harry," Hermione said smiling, "her favorite color is green. Her second favorite is maroon,"

Harry grinned and nodded, then bid farewell to his comrades. When arrived back at his common room and went up the stairs to his dormitory, he found a note fixed to his bedroom door. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks again for getting that book for me._

_However, I've just received troubling news_

_from my country, so I've gone to bed._

_Sweet dreams,_

_Gwen_

_Troubling news? This made it all the better_. He flung open his door and grabbed his Firebolt. He headed down the stairs, and stopped in front of the staircase that lead to Gwen's chambers.

He knew that if he tried to walk up, the steps would only turn into a slide. Not only would he never make it up, but Gwen might be awakened by the noise, and that would never do. He would have to fly. Mounting his broom, Harry kicked of softly and hovered smoothly up the stairs; he arrived at her door and opened it as quietly as he could. Harry hopped off his broom with a muffled _>fwump! _ and walked over to Gwen's bed.

The princess' room was a mix of tastes. Near the fireplace and on the mantle sat fans and pots and scarves and pictures that were undoubtedly Oriental. But, next to her desk, there was an array of magazines and musical albums, both wizarding and Muggle, including The Stampede, The Beatles, the _London Times_, and the _Witches Weekly Word_. Gwen's canopy bed was hung with white lace curtains, and as Harry drew closer, his heart softened.

There she was, asleep, her cheeks damp with recent tears. Harry sat down beside her sleeping form and brushed some hair out of her eyes. He noticed that she still wore her crimson veil. He longed to remove it, to finally see her face. Yet, when Harry reached out to lift the red cloth, Gwen stirred slightly and let out a soft moan. He smiled. _One day_, he vowed, _maybe when I least expect it, I will see your face_.

The mattress lifted as Harry got up and took out his wand. Doing some fancy spell work he never thought would come in handy, he performed a small series of charms around the room. When he was through, Harry went back over to Gwen, lyinging still in her bed, and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my darling Guenivere," he murmured softly, his eyes scanning her face as though her were trying to learn her by heart.

Harry got back on his broom, and flew light-hearted back to his dormitory. He changed into his nightclothes and went to bed, knowing that when Gwen got up that she would find herself surrounded by roses and lilies and all sorts of other flowers, as well as softly chirping sparrows and nightingales.

…………..

When Harry awoke from his slumber the next moring, he reached over instinctively to his bedside table for his glasses, but he felt paper instead. Harry sat up, put on his round frames and read the simple

_Thank You_

_G.C._

that was written there. Smiling, Harry got up and began to get dressed. _Another glorious morning…_


	11. The Accident

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Author's Note: Okay, then, Here is the next Chapter. I have been trying to type this one up as fast as possible, but it's really long and my computer is gay. Anyway, as you can probably tell by the happy title, there is a tiny little accident. Don't worry, Harry's fine, just knocked unconscious, thanks for asking. Also, time has been moved forward a bit to get things rolling, so this chapter is in really late November/really early December. Thanks for reading, tell your friends, now let's watch…

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**: The Accident

Harry slipped on jeans and a T-shirt and headed outside. It was actually pretty mild for so late in the year, though the school knew that this was going to be the last bit of sunshine Hogwarts would see in a while. Snow three feet thick, drafty halls, and a sniffling Filch would all be coming their way soon enough. _Beautiful Sunday morning_, Harry thought.

It was the last Sunday before mid-term exams. Though their impending tests had left Hermione nearly hysterical, Harry was fairly confident. He was actually doing pretty well in all of his classes, even Potions, and besides, Harry wasn't really thinking about that. He was more concerned about getting Gwen alone. Ever since he had decorated her bedroom at the start of term, they had shared secret looks and knowing smiles when nobody else was looking. He had gotten to know her so well over the past few months.

The Friday before Halloween, Dumbledore had informed the school that Gwen would be making her introduction. It was supposed to be a big deal, to celebrate her coming of age to receive her throne, and there would be a large ball afterward. The celebrations would last from breakfast on Christmas Eve, all the way to the wee hours of Christmas Day. Because of this, more people were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays than ever before. This was mainly because Gwen had invited the entire school. Many older students and even a few faculty members had frowned at the idea of inviting the younger years to such an extravagant party. Gwen, however, could see no reason why anyone would be excluded, and she openly stated that she had specifically asked Dumbledore to let everyone be admitted.

"If you are eleven or twelve then you are eleven or twelve!" Gwen admonished the Slytherin prefect Lottie Yates a few weeks back for- it must be confessed- slapping a first year Ravenclaw girl and calling her 'a brat', "It's not like you can help it. Weren't you eleven once? A person's age is not a mark against their character and should never be treated as such!"

Gwen was known around school for her kindness and generosity, but people who crossed her soon found out that doing so was a very bad idea indeed. After the first few rocky weeks of whispers, stares, and cold silences, people began to grow familiar with Gwen. They started to try to get to know her, and soon after, Gwen became highly regarded by everyone at Hogwarts and aided to all who came to her without hesitation.

She tended to colds and fevers between classes. She gave advice to the worried and wiped the tears of the sorrowful. She broke up fights and amended friendships. She tutored the troubled and counseled the masses until all hours of the night.

By mid-November, Gwen was widely known as "Princess Mother," especially to the younger students. And the more Harry thought about it, the more the name seemed to fit. Harry had caught many a person in the Head common room late at night that had tried to sneak up to talk to Gwen.

What surprised Harry most was her never-ending patience. No matter how hungry or tired or upset she may have been herself, the princess offered with a free hand a bit of food for the hungry, a place to rest for the tired, or a shoulder to cry on for the upset. At the very least, Gwen always had a kind word and a smile for those in need, and that was usually more than enough. Because of her kindness, she was able to keep the students in line much like Dumbledore was able to. It was her soft firmness that people respected and obeyed.

Harry truly admired her, and had opened up to her like he never could with Ron or Hermione. Today, walking across the grounds and smelling the fresh air, Harry was happy while he daydreamed. Today, Harry was going to finally get Gwen alone and ask her to the ball.

As he rounded a corner, Harry was pleased to see all three of his friends under their favorite tree like he knew they would be. Hermione and Gwen were crowded around a book and were going on about Charms. Ron, on the other hand, was shoving his face full of food. They were all sitting on a large red blanket, and on top of it had been spread a beautiful feast. Trays of bacon and bowls full of fluffy eggs and cereal, platters of towering muffins and croissants, along with jugs of milk and juice. Harry smiled appreciatively and sat down, grabbing a muffin.

"Hello, Hermione, Ron," He said, then turned to the princess, "Good morning, Gwen,"

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," she returned, pointing to the figure in the book on Hermione's lap. Hermione scribbled it down. "And don't call me 'Gwen'!" she finished playfully. Harry saw her grin behind her blue veil. They played that game every morning now. Secretly, Harry called it "Don't-call-me-'Gwen'-!". He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't think of any other name for it.

"So what's with the bounty?" he asked, taking a bite out of his muffin.

"Jin slet eentup," Ron answered, his mouth filled to the breaking point with eggs. Gwen and Hermione giggled, and Harry had some difficulty trying to suppress his laughter and he asked, "Say again?". Even Ron chuckled at himself after he swallowed.

"Gwen set it up," he repeated clearly.

"It was such a beautiful day," she said, closing her eyes and turning her face to the sky to be warmed by the sun, "and it wasn't that hard to do. Besides, I thought you all might enjoy it."

"You're always thinking of others," Harry said, a small, faraway smile on his face.

_Did I just say that out loud?!?!?_, he realized suddenly. But it didn't really matter, because apparently, his other friends seemed to think so as well.

"That's right," Hermione, said jokingly, "When do you ever consider yourself?"

Gwen laughed.

"I'll have plenty of time to consider myself when I'm dead," was her reply.

The group laughed again, until…

"Having fun are we?" drawled a casually cool voice. Harry whipped around so fast he felt his neck crick. There was Malfoy, leaning against a nearby oak tree. Harry and Ron stood. Malfoy walked over and leaned down at the waist so his lips were mere centimeters from Guinivere's ear. "Thought you could escape me by hanging out with the Famous Harry Potter and his goons? Well you can't. Not this time. I'm onto you. You know what today is…" he said scathingly, loud enough for them all to hear.

"I-"she faltered, "I know not what you mean…"

Malfoy walked around so he was right in front of her. Standing straight, he leered down at the princess with such glee in his eyes that Harry found it bordering on obscene.

"It's the third new moon of the year, my foolish love, and tonight you shall be my……_pariah_,"

The last word slipped between Malfoy's teeth like a fine wine, and though Harry and Ron didn't know what that meant, both Gwen and Hermione's eyes flew open as they looked at Malfoy and gasped. But Gwen's eyes fell to the ground, filled with hopelessness and despair, while Hermione's stayed on the Slytherin as she let a soft, "No…" escape.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, silently communicating that no mater what was going on, it definitely wasn't good.

Gwen said nothing. She stood, her head hanging. However, when she raised her head and looked up, her amber eyes burnt with such ferocity that even Malfoy took a step back.

"I am no play-thing of yours!" she cried passionately before slapping Malfoy hard across the face. Harry saw the red hand-shaped mark on Malfoy's face, and was sure it must have smarted painfully, but he was glad. The Slytherin, in slight awe, reached up and touched his cheek where Gwen had struck him. His face clouded over for a moment, quickly turning from shock to rage, and all of a sudden Malfoy grabbed Gwen by the wrist. He pulled her to himself, twisting her arm behind her back. Harry could see the pained tears that sprung to Gwen's eyes, and he shook with fury. Whether Harry loved her or not, Malfoy didn't have the right to treat any girl like that.

Harry and Ron whipped out their wands, but there wasn't anything they could do while Malfoy was using Gwen as a human shield.

"Let her go!" Harry bellowed. A few first-years dawdling by the lake's edge looked round to see what the disturbance was. "You have no right to her!"

The Slytherin grinned maliciously.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? No…No, I didn't think she would. Our parents were very old friends. I have more right to her than anyone here. Also, tonight is the third new moon of the year. That means she's mine today. Tonight, she'll be my pariah."

"And just what the hell does that mean?" Ron spat.

"Why, she'll be my bedtime toy," Malfoy answered, wrapping his other arm around the princess' slim waist, "My own little sex kitten. I simply can't wait to put her to use toni-"

At the look Harry was giving him, Malfoy stopped mid-word and let Gwen go. Gwen rushed to Hermione's side and sat with her.

"Let's settle this now," Harry said, his voice deeper and more serious than it had ever been before. "Fine," Malfoy glowered, pulling out his own wand.

"Ron," Harry said getting ready, "You protect the girls. This is between him and me."

"No!" Gwen cried out, rushing between the two opponents, "I won't let you!"

"Gwen!" Harry shouted, keeping his own emerald eyes fixed on Malfoy's cold gray ones, "Get out of the way and let me protect you!"

The princess said nothing, but retreated closer to the wall of the castle.

"Taramaculus!" Harry yelled, his wand pointed squarely at Draco. With a quick shield charm, the Slytherin deflected the spell towards the lake. The curious first-years ducked for cover as the dual began. Harry and Malfoy fought viciously and after nearly twenty minutes, they paused to catch their breath. "H-Had enough, P-Potter?" Malfoy panted, sneering.

"I'm just getting started," Harry replied, clutching a stitch in his side.

"Canorius!" cursed the Slytherin. In an instant, Harry found himself bound by invisible restraints and mere inches away from Malfoy. While he struggled to break free, Malfoy spoke softly, enjoying his triumph.

"You know, Potter, if you keep putting me off like this, I might just have to take my frustrations out on our mutual friend over there," he threatened, motioning towards Gwen, "Some of thiiis, a bit of thaaat, and then- something else too!"

_The bastard!_ Harry thought, _What's he talking about, this and that? She's got nothing to do with this dual! Nothing! Except_ -he glanced over at the princess. There she was, next to the shore of the lake, her hands clasped and her eyes worried. He looked back at his rival, his bright green eyes black with passionate ferocity- _Except for some reason, it really pisses me off!_

"Finite Incantatum!" bellowed Harry with renewed strength. He fell to his feet as his bonds disappeared. Malfoy glared.

"Pentosium!" cursed Malfoy.

"Immaculus!" Harry yelled.

The two hexes struck each other in mid-air and ricocheted towards the school building.

Gwen ducked, and both jets of light flew upward, hitting a large stone gargoyle high on the wall's face. The stone cracked and began to crumble, unable to stand any longer. The statue plummeted, and it was headed straight down, right where the princess was standing, unaware of what had happened.

Without thinking, Harry ran at her, and just before the ton of marble fell, pushed her out of the way. He felt something heavy strike the back of his head, and his world collapsed into the darkness….

8

My Two Cents: Well, for now this is TBC. I know I haven't been good at posting, but until I get THREE reviews, I'm not posting anymore, and you will just have to live with the strain of this cliffy. PLEASE- just write a tiny little something. Please?


	12. Harry's True LoveAgain

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Author's Note: All righty then, Well, even though I'm rather disappointed with my lack of reviews ( How HARD is it for you just to type a little something, people??? REALLY!) my few loyal readers ( I LOVE YOU, WENCY!!) have been insisting ( coughDEATH THREATScough ) that I keep updating. I think they were unpleasantly surprised with my little cliffhanger, which hadn't worked as I had hoped. Did you know I only got ONE review after that??? ONE!! Do you think that, just maybe you could pick up the pace a bit?? Sigh. Whatever. Also, they've been bugging me to reveal who Gwen's secret fiancée is. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten, and depending on the way I type it up, you shall know in the next two or so chapters. Well, In case you've forgotten, Harry has been knocked out while trying to push Gwen out of the way from a falling statue. The only question is, DID SHE SURVIVE????? Keep reading, and find out. Oh, You'll also find out just WHO Harry saw in his cauldron. Ohh, I can't wait to see who his true love is!!! ((Grabs a bucket of popcorn and a seltzer as the lights dim)) Shhh! Let's watch…

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Harry's True Love…Again**

Harry moaned. His head pounded painfully, and his muscles were very sore. _What've I been doing? _He had the faint sensation of being warm and comfortable before sitting bolt upright in a fit of swirling thoughts and emotions. However, this caused him severe pain in his chest and stomach, so he lay back down. _Sitting up suddenly is not a good idea, it seems… _

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a very soft four-poster feather bed, trimmed with scarlet hangings. The room was a nice, cozy size, and there was a fireplace circled with chairs right in front of him, with floor to ceiling windows to his right. On either side of the fireplace was a heavy wooden door, and he wondered vaguely which one would get him out of here. To his left he saw a wall of bookshelves and a harp. He felt something stir next to him and he looked- lying on the bed to his left, there was a lump in the covers. He poked it, and it turned over.

_It's her!_ Harry thought awestruck. It was the girl he had seen in his cauldron more than two months ago. She was asleep, but it was undoubtedly her. Harry would have known her face anywhere. Her entrancing brown eyes were closed, her mahogany hair loose and tousled about her shoulders, and her lips- oh, her lips! - were slightly curled upward in contentment. Harry felt a sudden, uncontrollable urge to kiss those lips, but he restrained himself. Then he realized something else- he wasn't wearing a shirt! He lifted the covers in alarm, and thanked God he had his pants on. While he still had the blanket up, he stole a peek at the body lying next to him; she was wearing a white silk nightgown.

She moaned, and Harry hurriedly lay back down, pretending to be asleep. He felt her turn over again, her stomach pressing against his back. She chuckled softly. "Oh, Harry," she said, gently stroking his cheek, " You do look so handsome when you are asleep. I don't believe you know just how much I care about you… Ah, well, better wake you up." She shook him gently, and Harry let out a fake "Hm?" and pretended to wake, acting surprised, "Who are you? Where am I? What time is it? Why don't I have a shirt on? What's going on?"

"Shhh," she hushed calmly, rubbing his bare shoulders, "I'll explain it all to you as best I can. Just lay down and rest. I can only hope your memory wasn't damaged…"

"Damaged?" Harry repeated bewildered. _Does she think I'm brain-dead now, or something? _

"Yes, well, you and Draco had a horrible duel, a statue fell, and you saved me by pushing me out of the way, but it hurt you pretty badly, so n-"

"I did not!" Harry interrupted, "I saved Gwen. Where is she? Is she all right? I want to see her!"

She had gotten up off the bed, walking towards the harp, but had stopped at his odd question, and turned around to reply.

"What on earth are you talking about, Harry? I'm right here…" **((Oh, you just KNOW where this is going!!!))**

Harry eyed her up and down, hardly daring to hope that she meant just what he thought she meant. She looked at him in concern, and asked, "Are you quite sure you're okay Harry? I mean, you do remember who you are and every thing, don't you?" **((Gwen's afraid he has amnesia!! HaHa! Memory loss is fun, but I just didn't think it would fit well in this story! Sorry!))** "But," Harry thought aloud, not answering her question, "Gwen- She-She never showed me her face," At this, the girl's hands flew to her face, but after a second, she slowly lowered them.

"Well…Well, you really ought not to be seeing my face now…But I suppose we have known each other for a while. And we are friends…" She picked up a handkerchief, and covered the bottom half of her face with it. "See? It's me, Harry," the princess said behind her makeshift veil. Harry gaped at her. "It-It really is you…"

"Ah!" she exclaimed softly.

She walked over to her bedside table and picked up a scroll of parchment Hary had not noticed bfore. She read the letter carefully, then handed it to Harry, saying, "Let me get the supplies. You're hurt pretty badly, and I don't want you moving anymore than you should." Harry, still shocked, took the paper from her and read:

_Dearest Guienivere and Harry,_

_As you can see, a horrific accident has befallen the two of you. Onlookers report that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were dueling. This will cost Gryffindor and Slytherin house fifteen points apiece. However, due to Harry's bravery in saving my granddaughter from certain death, I award Gryffindor fifty points. _

_Now, since neither of you are allowed to enter each other's dormitories, your lodgings have been moved here so that you are better able to look out for one another. You will return to your separate rooms once you are both examined by Madame Pomfrey and given a clean bill of health. Your curfews and Head Boy and Girl duties have not changed, but be sure to ask the portrait what the password is._

_To Harry:_

_I wish to extend my deepest gratitude for your courage. Also, you are badly injured. My granddaughter knows much about Healing. She could probably give even Madame Pomfrey a run for her money,I'd warrant. Guienivere will be your nurse._

_To Guienivere:_

_The supplies are behind the second to last bookcase. I am glad you are well, and please take good care of Mr. Potter. I know he is a friend of yours, but DON'T FORGET THAT WHICH WAS PROMISED. You know of which I speak, and you know the terms. Once the time has passed, you have my consent to do as you wish, as long as you have protected yourself, and you make sure you are ready for the consequences of your actions._

_Once the pair of you feel well enough, Madame Pomfrey has asked that you report to her as soon as possible so that she can take a better look at you. Do well on your examinations, and have a happy holiday._

_A.Dumbledore_

* * *

**My Two Cents:** I was gonna keep going, but I don't wanna. I just needed something to post. Don't worry, I promise to post again soon. I would continue, but then it would mess up my chapter numbers, so-tough luck! REVIEW!!! 


	13. Gwen's Fiancee

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Come on- I thought you would have caught on by now

Author's note: Okay, I know I sort of cut it short last time, but at least you found out that Gwen was Harry's true love. Who woulda thought, huh? Well, let's get this thing rolling…

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:** Gwen's Fiancée

Harry looked up at Gwen. She had opened the portal behind the bookcase and was now putting vials, bottles, and bowls on a silver tray, and she carried it over to the bed. Quickly regaining his cool, Harry spoke. "So-So we're going to share- a room?" He asked. He had been going to finish the question "share a bed," but changed his mind last second. "It seems that way," she said airily, sorting out the different toxins and medicines.

"You don't seem to mind much, considering that not long ago you were afraid to let me see what our nose and chin looked like."

"I wasn't _afraid_, Harry. It just wasn't allowed. Now, down to business," she added, pushing Harry down to the mattress and pinning him there. Recently, he had been daydreaming about just this sort of thing. Around this point, things started to get a little naughty. After looking at him intensely for a moment, Gwen stripped off her nightgown and did a sexy strip tease in her underwear- at least, that's the way in happened in Harry's imagination while he was dawdling in History of Magic. In reality, Gwen fed him several potions, bandaged up the worst of his wounds, and pressed a cool rag to his bruises and cuts. _I really banged myself up there, didn't I?_ Harry thought. But one look at Gwen told him it was worth it.

The princess told him to turn over, so he lay on his stomach. It felt much better. "You're back is in absolute knots, Harry," she remarked. "It feels like it," he responded. Surprisingly, Gwen straddled him, her rear sitting just above Harry's **((Their butts are touching!))**, and she started to give him a back massage. Harry thought back to the sequence of events that brought him to where he was and remembered the comment Malfoy had made, about his and Gwen's parents being friends. He desperately wanted to ask, but he was afraid to be too straightforward, so he decided to approach the subject lightly.

"What are your parents like, Gwen?"

"Oh, they were wonderful, beautiful people. Some say that their reign was the best and most productive yet. Some day, I hope I can rule like they did," she answered, her voice full of rapture.

"And where do the Malfoys come in?"

"Oh, that was the quick and unrelenting decision of my uncle," she said bitterly, "A while back, my country was in peril, so my uncle- without my parent's knowledge or permission- sent word throughout the magical world that whoever could produce the funds to prevent to government from going bankrupt would receive a girl of royal birth in return."

"He sold his daughter to a stranger?"

"My uncle- He- doesn't have…a daughter."

"Then who-" Harry halted, fearing what was to come. Gwen squared her shoulders and plowed on with her story, even though it was obvious that it pained her greatly to keep speaking.

"The Malfoys stepped forward and offered their dirty money, and my uncle took it without hesitation. After the country was out of danger, they demanded their repayment, but my uncle could not find anyone willing to give up their child…. He knew I was not his to give…"

"He gave _you_?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Yes," she choked out, "I was but a year old, and Lucius Malfoy said that since I was not old enough to work for him, he would give me to his two-year-old baby boy…"

"You- you're-" Harry uttered brokenly.

"When Draco grew older and understood what this meant, he said he wanted to marry me. There was nothing my parents could do, so they were forced to draw up the agreements…"

He felt dizzy and short of breath. It was all falling into place- why Malfoy had acted so casually with Gwen_- they had known each other practically since birth_- why Malfoy had tried to make Gwen be his pariah- _Gwen was basically his servant_. Harry hated to think of what could have happened if he hadn't been there to stop him. But it also explained why Gwen always called Malfoy "Draco"…A memory flashed by his eyes…Something Gwen had said once, long ago…

"_You don't have to call me 'master'"_

_She smiled. "As you wish Mr. Potter,"_

"_No, I mean you can call me 'Harry', if you like,"_

"_No, I may not. I can only call my fiancée by his first name. So since you and I are most certainly not engaged, I could not call you 'Harry', even if I wanted to…"_

Harry snapped back to reality, and turned his gaze to the princess. Gwen looked at Harry with tears streaming freely down her face.

"Draco Malfoy is my fiancé, Harry."

**My Two Cents**: AHHHHH! I'm so TOTALLY surprised! No, really, I'm not, but I hope you are, though. I really wanted it to be a surprise, though I'm sure a few of you sort of guessed it early on. Doesn't it all just click into place though? You think back and you go "Oh, _yeaaahhhh_..."

Now- a pariah is usually a manservant, but in special cases, it can be a girl. The difference is that a female pariah is forced to be a certain person's pariah for a certain amount of time, and after the allotted time has passed, she returns to her everyday life; a male pariah is a pariah all of the time, day in and day out, but he is not forced. He can quit whenever he wants. Also, he serves an entire household, not just a single person. A pariah's job is to do anything that is asked of them without question, and they must never refuse, or they could be severely punished. There are unwritten rules about what a person is allowed to tell a pariah to do, and one of the top no-no's is anything sexual. But of course, our Mister Malfoy really doesn't give a damn, does he?

Gwen is only his pariah on the third Sunday of the month, and only if there is a full moon. That really slims it down, but it happens. On those occasions, Gwen hides from him or takes a trip or something, and she has successfully dodged him for seventeen years. I don't care what you say, but that takes serious skills.

Wow, I talk a lot.

Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH, **MISTY PIXIE**! It feels SOOO good to get a new reviewer, and I hope I answered your question. As always, a big shout-out to **WENCY**, who is always a loyal follower of my measly little story. As well as **QUEMONTGOMERY"SBIGGESTFAN**- I love you girlie! And your penname, too!

**NEXT CHAPTER:** How will Harry react to this news? Will he demand that she choose between him and Malfoy? Will he insist she leave the country so Malfoy can't marry her? Will he be so heart broken and feel so helpless that he turns Gwen away and act like he doesn't like her anymore? _WILL HE KILL HIMSELF?_ Find out soon- but review first!


	14. Gwen's Past

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Author's note: Sigh. Well, I'm sure you're all very upset about who Gwen's fiancée has turned out to be, and you will be reading desperately, searching for the part where Gwen says it's a joke, or the scene where Harry wakes up and sees it's all been a horrible dream. Well, let me just tell you now that there is no part like that. It was all real (in a fictional kind of way) and I suppose I'll just quit my jabbering and let you get on with it.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Gwen's Past**

"No," Harry said breathlessly. He wouldn't believe it. It-it wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Harry, listen, please," Gwen pleaded, taking his hand in both of hers, "There's an exception-a loop hole. My parents insisted to write itfor a reason. The contract says that I have final say. On my birthday, December 24th, it says I must hold a ball to announce my decision to marry him or not. Mother and Father would never have made me marry anyone I didn't want to. So they added that rule- to protect me. Harry, on that day, I can tell the world that I won't marry Draco, and that I'll love you forevermore. On that day, I can proclaim from the hilltops that I do not belong to Draco any longer, and that I am only yours. And on that day-" she stroked his cheek, and brushed her fingertips against his lips, "-I can finally kiss you, like I've wanted to for so long."

Harry grabbed her hand and kissed it. He practically floated at her words. This was more than he could have hoped for. "Can't-Can't you kiss me now?" Harry asked weakly. They were, after all, sharing a bed. Things could progress from there if he did things right…

But she only gave him a sad smile, and shook her head. "No, I can't. Should anybody find out, I could lose my crown and be banished from my country in disgrace. And even if no one else knew, the guilt of it all would drive me mad."

"I understand," He replied with a small smile. The ball was only twelve days away. He could wait. _Oh, yeah, the ball…_ "Gwen, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a while, now…"Harry looked her straight in the eye and gathered his courage, "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Her eyes sparkled, and she grinned, "I'd love to go with you, Harry! Oh, you don't know what this means to me! I mean, I've been dreaming about this sort of thing for ages and now…"

"And now it's true…"Harry finished for her, "I know. I've-er- given it a bit of thought too."

She smiled, "Lie down."

"Huh?"

She kept smiling, "Just do it,"

He lay back slowly, never taking his eyes off hers. When he was lying down all the way on his back, she crawled up next to him and stretched out beside him. She lay down on her side, and pulled his arm around her, while placing a smooth hand on his bare chest, and resting her head on his shoulder. He was amazed at how well she fit in his arms. She looked up at him with a slight blush and apologized, "It's just- I've wanted to do this for a while, now.."

"No. It's…..It's fine…really…"

"You know, ever since the first time I saw you, I've felt like we were alike…like we shared something the others didn't.."

Harry couldn't imagine what she was talking about. "Like what?"

She looked at him very solemnly, but Harry got the distinct impression that she wasn't really seeing him at all. "Voldemort killed the people most dear to us…"

Harry gasped. "He-He murdured your parents?"

She nodded:

"Two days before I arrived here at Hogwarts at the Beginning of Term feast, I had to tell my entire kingdom that their beloved leaders were dead, and that I was to be the next to ascend the throne.

I'll never forget the day they died. It- it was such a nightmare. My parents and I were in the throne room, discussing how I would decline the Malfoy's offer of marriage. I never liked him. He was always such a prick. All of a sudden, the doors burst open, and Voldemort, and some small man he called 'Wormtail' came in. My parents reached for their wands, but it was too late, and he overpowered them. He demanded that we give up the country-that we make him king. My parents refused. That's when he noticed me. He said, he would leave it up to me. 'After all,' Voldemort said, 'a good leader must learn to make wise choices.'

He used the Cruciatus Curse on my father first, each time asking me if I would surrender, andeach time I was forced to refuse, for the sake of my country. When my father died, he turned his wand to my mother. It was awful- knowing what would happen. Knowing that it was my answer- my stubborn "No"- that was slowly killing them. But there was nothing I could have done. I knew my duty, and even though I loved my parents dearly, the safety of myempire came first. I was the Princess of Aliyone before I was my parent's child. Sometimes, when I least expect it, I'll hear my mother's screams. When he would lift the curse, she would gasp for breath and say 'Don't give up, my daghter. You have to be strong. I love you- don't give in.' "

When both of my parents lay lifeless on the floor, and Voldemort was about to use the curse on me, my grandfather appeared. He was a beacon of light, a ray of hope. I knew everything would be fine. I knew he would save me, and save my parents, and that in the future I would tell stories of it to my grandchildren. When Grandfather Dumbledore appeared, Voldemort and his assistant ran out, and escaped into the night.

I remember holding my grandfather tightly, and telling him to make it all better. I told him to wake Mother and Father up- that it was time for supper. But he said…he said he couldn't make it better. He said they would never wake up.

I was so…angry…I've never felt more angry. I felt like my very skin would tear with the complete agony I was feeling inside. After the anger passed, I felt like a ghost- a mere shell of a person. I drifted to and fro, doing mindless tasks the way I had been taught, and not really thinking about anything. I merely existed. Every time I heard someone laugh- I looked around, thinking for a moment it was my mother. But it wasn't her. Every time I turned a corner, I expected my father to be there, to scoop me up in a big bear hug like he used to. But he was never there.

Then hatred crept in. I hated Voldemort, and all of his supporters. I hated my palace, and I hated my country, so full of memories I didn't want to remember. I even hated grandfather. He was so calm. Even though his only daughter-the queen of a great nation- had been slaughtered by one of his most hated enemies- he was smooth and collected. When he told me that I was to come here- to learn magic here at Hogwarts, with all of the other pupils- I hated this castle, even though I had grown up in its walls. I hated this country and all of the stupid people in it, who didn't know my customs or traditions.

But then I saw you. I had heard of you, naturally, of your story. I even saw pictures of you and your friends. Grandfather told me all about you three, about your adventures, about all the mischief you caused. But…when I _saw_ you, and you said your name so clearly, I suddenly appreciated the fact that there was someone else here who knew what I was going through."

**((WOW- she talked a lot, I know, and for those of you who were rather bored by all the talk, here's a little something for your entertainment: There once was a small little puppy named Scruffy. Then one day, his owner Maggie got high and put him through the paper shredder. Scruffy died a long, slowly painful death. So remember- Only You Can Prevent Forest Fires! Back to the show))**

The princess had narrated this entire story in the same monotonous voice, as if she had taken Veritiserum. She sighed, shook her head, and said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sure you didn't want to hear my whole life's story." Harry just shook his head and held her closer, trying to swallow down the unexpected lump in his throat. _She's in so much pain right now. Am I that oblivious? How could I not have seen it? _That's right- because she's always smiling. _She's so cheery during the day- I would have never imagined the sorrow she's experienced in her life. _She's always smiling and laughing- but her heart is so fragile. It's as if it will break if I touch it. _One day, I hope I can wipe away all of that pain from her heart, like she did for me._

_I promise, I'll never hurt you, Gwen._

_Never._

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me," He said finally, planting a kiss on her forehead, "I would've hated to know that you were suffering all by yourself…" They stayed like that, clutching each other close like they'd never let go. "What ever happened to your uncle?" Harry asked softly, his breath stirring a few wisps of her hair.

"Do you remember that second day of school, when I told you there was 'troubling news' from my country? It was the same night you decorated my room," she reminded. Harry nodded. _I'll never forget that._ It was hard to believe how long ago it actually had been; it seemed like yesterday. Gwen continued, "The news from Aliyone was that my aunt and uncle had tried to launch a rebellion against the government and take over the country. I…"-she swallowed hard-"I had to have them executed for high treason and conspiracy against the crown."

Harry could only nod. He hated his relatives with a furious passion, but he didn't think he could ever order them killed. _But what was it Gwen had said- she was the princess of Aliyone before she was their niece._ It was her duty, as princess, no matter how much it pained her. _It must have hurt her so much._ Though Harry was fairly certain that-if the positions were switched- he could kill the person who had sold him to Malfoy without too much remorse, he was sure it must have hurt Gwen deeply. She was too kind to be the type to hold a grudge. _It must have been so hard for her- having to give another order- another answer- that she knew would kill two more members of her family._

"What do you want for your birthday?" he asked, holding her closer to him. She gave a little sideways smile and looked straight into his emerald-green eyes, "A kiss from you."

And they fell asleep, nestled comfortably in each other's arms.

* * *

**My Two Cents:** Well, I hope you liked it. Now you know why Gwen came to Hogwarts. But wasn't it sad? I wanted it to be a bit emotional. Also, I wanted to show a different side of Gwen.

Now, everything fits together: Dumbledore told Gwen about the golden trio- that's how she knew about them that morning at breakfast. Also, it explains why Gwen looked different when Harry kissed her hand- it was that bond she felt between them. Also, if you put it together, the reason she slapped Neville ws because of all the hatred she felt for the stupid people who didn't know her customs. Rest assured, though, Gwen has apologized, and now she and Neville are friends.

Now, you may be thinking, _Well, she told us everything already. There are no surprises left._ But you're wrong! There's still the ball, Gwen's secret gift, and…well…I'll leave you to wonder. Thanks SOOO much to **Wency**, **QueMontgomery'sBiggestFan**, **Misty Eyed Pixie**, **Crystal Nadine**, and all of my other reviewers. But please- add to the list of my wonderful reviewers and go review NOW!


	15. Skating

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Author's note: I know I haven't updated, but I'll try to be more regular with it, okay? Well, not much to say, so let's go!

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Skating**

The next morning, the two got up, got dressed (Gwen had to help Harry somewhat. It still hurt to move a bit), and headed down for some breakfast before their exams. The moment they entered the Great Hall, the usual chatter of early morning ceased, and everyone turned to look at them. Gwen, however, appeared not to notice or care, and instead walked straight to where Ron and Hermione were eating and sat down. Harry followed her, trying his best to ignore the many whispers and murmurs surrounding him.

After a few minutes, things got back to normal, though Harry still had to deal with the occasional person turning in their seat to look at him. Luckily, Ron asked him to quiz him in Herbology, so Harry got to turn away and think of other things. Gwen and Hermione were chatting about how to advance S.P.E.W. into other countries.

"France and Spain are very liberal when it comes to magical creatures' rights. If we target them, the three main countries of Europe will have been exposed," Hermione said, pointing to a spot on a map laid out between them.

"Yes," Gwen nodded, "Also, Aliyone is a very prominent country in the East. The Aliyonese headquarters already have plans to do reforms in surrounding kingdoms."

"From there," Hermione added, "All we would have to do is take on the United States…"

Ron shook his head. "It sounds like they're planning for war," he muttered to Harry, keeping his voice low, "So, what happened last night? The whole school has heard the news of your fight with Malfoy, obviously, but is true you and Gwen are sharing a room now?"

Harry reached over the table for some butter, but recoiled when shoots of pain pricked his shoulder. He sighed and nodded, "Yeah- it's true. It's so Gwen can take care of my wounds. But now…." Harry paused for a minute, his eyes wandering over to where Gwen sat. She smiled and laughed at something Hermione had said, and Harry continued, "But now I'm thinking something else. Do you think Dumbledore may have let us share a room so that Voldemort can't tap into my dreams when I'm sleeping?"

Ron considered this for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, it's a possibility, I guess…Have you asked Gwen to the ball yet?"

"Yeah, I asked her last night, and she said she would. Have you asked Hermione?"

Ron flushed, "I was bloody terrified! It was like the Yule ball all over again. I'm glad she said yes- I don't know what I would have done if she'd refused."

Harry grinned. "What do you think about Neville taking your sister?"

Ron shrugged. "The only one I could trust more with her would be you. Neville's a good friend. Hey- at least he's a Gryffindor"

"Yeah…."

Ron and Harry took all of their exams that morning, and they met Gwen and Hermione for lunch outdoors. It had snowed the night before rather heavily, so Gwen pitched a blue dome-shaped tent under their favorite tree, and served them a nice warm lunch in there. It was very cozy, "considering it's a Muggle tent," Ron commented. There was more than enough room for the four of them, as well as piping hot trays of buns, steak, chicken, soup, potatoes, and mugs of hot chocolate. Once Gwen gave them all pillows and blankets, it was very comfortable and fun indeed.

"You boys are lucky," Gwen said, sipping her hot chocolate with a straw under her veil, "Since you two are on the Quidditch team, you don't have to take your History of Magic exam or your Study of Magical Theories and Principals exam." Gwen and Hermione still had afternoon exams.

"Yeah, but we have Potions tomorrow. Harry and I are going to have to use our time off to study for that, since you just know Snape's going to give us something really complicated," Ron groaned.

"Then why don't we do something fun?" Hermione suggested, "It will give us each a well deserved break, and we can stop worrying about school for a while."

They agreed, and after they ate, they had a snowball fight. Ron and Harry entertained themselves for a while by bewitching snowballs to fly up and hit the Hufflepuff common room window, until someone opened the window and leaned out.

"I am a school prefect!" The student shouted down, looking very miffed, "You could get in very big trouble for this! Who are you down there?"

"I'm Head Boy," Harry called back, trying to repress a wide grin, "and if you don't get back to studying, I'll report you straight to Dumbledore, and I can promise you, you won't be prefect for much longer!"

At this, the Hufflepuff gave a frightened squeak and went back inside, shutting the window with a snap.

Ron and Harry cracked up. Ron collapsed to the ground, his face a beet red, howling with laughter, and Harry was doubled over in amusement, clutching a stitch in his side, and unable to breathe.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished, "That was very wrong of you! You shouldn't take advantage of your authority like that! The Head Boy is supposed to set an example of good behavior for the rest of the school, and the two of you are playing stupid pranks! That was very irresponsible of them, wasn't it Gwen?"

But Gwen didn't answer.

"Gwen?" Hermione repeated, looking around. The princess was nowhere to be seen. They began calling her name and looking around, until she stepped from the tent saying, "All right! All right! I'm right here! Stop the search party, honestly, you three. Can't I even get changed without arousing suspicion?"

Gwen had changed from her heavy robes into a very short purple skirt, white leggings, a white cashmere sweater, and started to lace up a pair of white ice skates. Harry and Ron let out a soft, "Whoa,". It couldn't be denied- that sweater really flattered the princess'…_figure_.

"Now, what was it you wanted me for?" Gwen asked, doing up her long hair in a purple ribbon. Hermione told her what Harry and Ron had done.

Gwen began to laugh as well, but with a look from Hermione, she tried to keep a straight face and scold them as well, but with much difficulty. "You know, boys:giggle: that really was very wrong of you :snort: . What does that prefect think of the Head Boy :laugh: now that you have gone and done such a thing:snigger: "

"Sorry," Ron and Harry apologized with a grin.

Gwen stood, readjusted her purple veil and asked, "So, who wants to go ice skating with me?"

Hermione said, "Oh, let me just pop upstairs and get my skates! I'll be right back!"

Ron grinned, "Yeah, I think I'll go and get mine, too. Charlie taught me how to skate last year…"

That just left Gwen and Harry. The princess went onto the ice a little shakily at first, but soon she was gliding along smoothly to a tune only she could hear. Harry wrapped himself up in his robes against the cold, and sat down onto a snow bank and watched her for a while. Harry had never skated before, and had absolutely no intention of trying. There was no way he was going to fall on his bum a million times in front of Gwen.

"You skate well, considering where you live…"Harry commented, after seeing the princess do a leap and a spin in the air before landing smoothly. She skated over to him and halted, sending a small flurry of ice at his feet.

"They have an indoor skating rink at the palace," She answered shrugging, "Why don't you skate with us?"

"I don't know how," He answered off-hand, looking instead at the smoke coming from Hagrid's hut. Maybe he would visit Hagrid while the others skated…He snapped back to reality when she reached down and grabbed his hands, tugging gently. Her hands were soft and warm, not at all like his hands, which were cold, stiff and numb from the winter air.

"Then I'll teach you," rubbing his fingers, bringing feeling and warmth back to them, "You taught me how to fly on a broom, right? Please- skate with us?"

One look into her eyes, and he couldn't refuse her. "Fine," He answered, with a small smile. She smiled back, and snapped her fingers- a black pair of ice skates appeared in the snow next to him. He put them on, and took off his cloak. When he stood up, Gwen skated over to him, her face beet red, and she would not look at him, but gazed intently on the ground.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I was just…admiring your pants," she answered, still not looking him in the face. Harry grinned. He had forgotten- he was wearing his favorite black leather pants. He had bought them on a dare from Ron, and he secretly enjoyed the way they made him feel- they were comfortably loose, but they made his butt look good. Harry was glad Gwen had noticed. Paired with a black turtleneck sweater, he had to admit, it gave him the sort of casual elegance he had been trying to acquire for the past seven years.

Gwen skated to his side, looping her arm through his, and led him onto the ice. By the time Ron and Hermione got back, Harry could skate fairly well without much difficulty. The four friends skated around and talked and laughed. Harry saw that Ron had forgotten most of what he had learned about skating, so at least he was not the only one falling down. Harry was glad he had learned to skate- he would have hated to sit out on this much fun. Harry and Gwen skated around for a bit, holding hands, but suddenly Gwen stopped, looking at a point above Harry's head. "Don't look now," She said, "but I think we're being watched…"

"By who?" Harry asked.

"I think it's…_Draco_…." She said softly, her eyes still focused high on the castle wall behind him.

"Where is he?" Harry inquired, mastering the impulse to whip around and see for himself.

"In the library, I think. I can tell by his hair that it's him. He always was easy to spot in a crowd. Nobody has hair quite like his….Here-let's skate a bit, then you can see for yourself. Fourth floor, third window from the right."

They turned back around and skated some more, as though nothing had happened at all. When he got the chance, Harry counted the windows and saw what she was talking about. A tall, pale figure with platinum blonde hair was undoubtedly watching them all skate.

"What should we do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," she said matter-of-factly, holding his arm and resting her head upon his shoulder, "It's his problem, not ours."

"Yeah," Harry replied, placing his head on top of hers, "Let him watch…"

When it got too cold, and Hermione reminded them all that they should be studying, the group headed back in. Ron, Hermione, and Gwen went straight to the Gryffindor common room. The entire Gryffindor house adored Gwen, and made it very clear that she was welcome anytime. Harry, however, needed to make a stop at his and Gwen's room to pick up his books, so he waved good-bye to the others and said he would catch up with them.

On the way there, Harry ran into Malfoy. Or rather, the Slytherin grabbed Harry very rudely from behind and spun him around.

"Potter!" Malfoy said, still keeping a death grip on Harry's shoulders, "I don't know what you're doing to Guenivere, but I demand that you stop it immediately! You have no right to see her!"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just because you can't keep track of your girlfriend, don't blame it on me. It's not my fault. She and Hermione are always together, so I see her when I hang out with my friends."

"Don't toy with me, Potter!" Malfoy snarled, "I saw the way you two were skating. She wouldn't let go of you at all!"

"That's because she was teaching me to skate and I asked her to hold on so I wouldn't fall," Harry said with the overly patient air of an adult trying to explain why two and two made four to an excitable toddler.

"Well, I'm keeping an eye on the pair of you, and if I catch you doing anything _unseemly_ to her-"

"You'll curse me into oblivion. Yes, yes, we all know how it goes by now. Is that all?"

Malfoy just gave him one last malicious glare and stalked away.

My Two Cents: Well, Thank you so much to my reviewers, and I apologize for not updating sooner. I got sort of sucked in by my newest Fanfic, A New Arrival. It's a Fruits Basket story, so feel free to check it out! AND REVIEW!


End file.
